You Have No Idea
by Moonsetta
Summary: 07' movie verse. How did the 'Winter's Incident' truly affect Raph? Don's long buried emotions come to the surface, aimed at Leo. Mikey's just being Mikey and Leo finds himself in a tight spot. Now he has to tell them what happened in Central America.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story is based off of the 07' movie verse. My first one in the 07' movie verse actually, unless you want to count that one-shot I wrote.

Anyways, drastic changes came over the family during Leo's absence and after his return. It also seems that the whole, 'Winter's Incident,' actually had a strong impact on a certain turtle. (Cough, Raph, cough.) I also wanted to explore Don's feelings towards all of this. He always seems to be the one less focused on when it comes to the bonds held within the family. I'm wondering about how he felt about Leo leaving them. His rage will be seen, I warn you. In other news, Mikey's jealous that he hardly gets anytime to spend with his eldest brother since Leo returned home. Warning: Strange food.

Now in the case of the blue banded turtle, well he's dealing with his own problems. He was a year late coming home but why was he? If you ask me, there's something he's hiding. This story will include a possible explanation. Or at least, as possible as my crazy mind can think it.

Well, here we go. Type fingers, type!

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Leo sighed and tried to focus on his meditation but it was useless. The memory kept coming back. He had returned a little earlier than usual from a training run when he overheard a talk in the kitchen.

* * *

"_Master Splinter, I'm just so tired," Don said._

"_My son, you have much to learn but now that Leonardo has returned you may drop these responsibilities you have rested on your shoulders. Allow your brother to shoulder these burdens now," Splinter said with a sigh._

* * *

Splinter, Mikey and Don entered the dojo as Leo opened his eyes from his mediation and Raph backed away from his punching bag. Leo took a deep breath and almost moved to stand up when a hand was placed in front of him. He glanced up.

Raphael.

The red banded turtle had a small smile on his face and Leo returned it while taking his hand, allowing his younger brother to help him to his feet.

"Thanks Raph," Leo said.

"No problem bro," Raph said, "You might want to be a little tougher on them today, Don's been slacking and Mikey's just being… Mikey."

Leo nodded, "I noticed and you?"

"That's really for you and Master Splinter to say," Raph said with a shrug.

"Well truthfully I think you're excelling," Leo said, his posture and gaze speaking the truth, "It won't be long until you're finished with your training as well."

"I'm not going to be sent to Central America too am I?"

Leo shrugged, "Not sure, probably not. It's really up to Master Splinter though."

"Ok," Raph said turning around, "Um Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Talk to him?"

"Of course I will Raph."

Raph smiled but hid it as Splinter called them to line up for evening practice. Leo walked and stood next to their sensei.

"Now we will begin," the elderly rat said.

* * *

"Don you're holding your bo staff too far out," Leo advised as he watched his little brothers move through katas.

Raph groaned, "Why can't I get this right!?"

"Let me see," Leo said.

Raph ran through the kata and faltered again, then growled when he couldn't get it right.

"No need to blow up Raphael," Leo said with amusement, "Here, simply tuck your elbow in about 5 degrees closer to you."

Raph made the adjustment and ran through the kata perfectly.

"Excellent performance Raphael," Master Splinter said as he walked pat his 2nd oldest son.

As he walked away Raph and Leo shared a secret smile. Yes, ever since the Winter's incident, time had seemed to fold over on itself. The two eldest were back to being best friends and just…brothers. Their family and friends were amazed at how in sync they had become. They were the best tag team fighters, able to sense when the other was feeling poorly, emotionally and physically even if they hid it well from the others, and they were hanging out now that they found more time on their hands.

Leo no longer trained with them, he taught them. He often taught Raph a few tricks to learn certain katas faster. Mikey often gazed upon them with envy. Raph was stealing all the time Leo had! The youngest turtle was jealous, he even often yelled it out loud.

Splinter looked over them both with pride. One of his long time wishes was for his oldest sons to become close once again as they had once been as younger children.

As for the tech loving turtle, he just gazed with confusion and a bit of anger. Leo and Raph, mostly Raph, told them about their fight on the rooftops before Leo was captured and Don would admit that he had the same line of thoughts.

One year…

It was only supposed to be one year.

But then one year turned into two. Two years they managed to live on without their eldest brother. Raph had been furious and that anger grew even worse when Leo finally returned. Don would admit he felt the same, he wanted to yell and rant at Leo. Don had been the leader in Leo's place. With Raph running around as the Nightwatcher he wouldn't step up so the responsibility fell to the purple clad genius. For two years he tried to take Leo's place. He had to do everything and deal with the emotions. He had to try to banish Mikey's nightmares, he tried to get his older brother to see reason. He patched Raph up when he came home with dozens of injuries and tried to get answers out of him but never could.

He looked after Splinter's health, making sure he stayed strong with his aging body. Don did everything and hoped Leo would start doing it all again when he returned after a year. But he didn't come home until a year later. There were times during those years he hated Leo. He was supposed to come home and take care of them but he didn't. Two years…

"Donatello focus!" Leo yelled as Don broke out of his thoughts and caught Mikey's swinging nunchuck.

He unfortunately didn't see the other one and was sent spiraling across the room.

Splinter nodded to Leo and the blue banded turtle turned to his brothers, "That's quite enough, practice is over guys."

They all put away their weapons and walked to kneel before their father and older brother.

"I will leave the grading to you Leonardo," Splinter said.

"Thank you, sensei," Leo said.

Splinter smiled as he walked out of the dojo, technically Leonardo and he were equal ninja masters now and he had to admit Leonardo had exceeded further than he had in mystic training, but yet the turtle was determined to always remind Splinter that he was still his teacher and always would be. Splinter stepped back to listen in on the comments Leonardo said to his brothers.

Leo took a deep breath, "First thing's first," he thought.

He turned first to his youngest brother, "Michelangelo, it appears you have as much energy as ever. Excellent speed in that final strike."

Mikey smiled. Yes! He loved being complimented by one of his heroes.

"Unfortunately," Leo said quietly, "I must say you could use more patience and work in silence."

Mikey sighed, he knew it was too good to be true.

"Of course if your speed keeps building like it does your opponents won't have time to counterattack. Since it's your best attribute my only suggestion is that you continue to build up that speed. Of course being so naturally athletic I don't think it'll be a problem."

Mikey looked up to see Leo's smile.

He matched it and jumped to his feet in a little random dance, "Yay!"

Leo let him celebrate a long minute before he cleared his throat. Mikey kneeled again smiling sheepishly. Leo turned to his next brother. He could tell something was bothering the purple banded turtle but he wasn't in perfect sync with him like he was with Raph so he could only guess.

"Donatello," Leo said slowly.

Don closed his eyes, expecting a long lecture.

"Your moves are slow and without constancy. I suggest you remain here and train an extra hour."

An extra hour!

Don's eyes flew open, that voice echoing as Leo moved on to Raph.

"Raphael," Leo sated calmly with an emotionless expression.

Raph stared at the floor nervously. Sure, Leo was fair, he knew, but criticism hurts when it comes directly from your idol. The red banded turtle didn't want to lose his temper after the past few months had gone by smoothly. They hadn't had any fights at all and had immediately reconnected as they had many years ago when they were little.

"I suggest you-"

Raph clamped his eyes shut, he would not lose his temper, no matter what.

"You go try to get some sleep. You were training very hard today and look exhausted. Your movements are very rapid and skillful. Your strength and speed is growing steadily."

Raph gasped, had Leo really just said that?

The turtles met each other's eyes before Leo took a side long glance at Mikey and Don. He cleared his throat and spoke once again, very clearly so Mikey and Don would hear.

"I feel you'll soon be joining me up here Raphael. You have the skill to be a true ninja master."

"You mean Raph's going to be finishing his training soon too!?" Mikey asked then his voice grew sad, "Does this mean he'll be sent away like you?"

Raph looked to Leo because he had the same question.

"I spoke with Master Splinter while you all were sparring, no he will not be sent anywhere. He'll finish his training here in New York City, more specifically right here in this dojo."

"Raph that is so cool!" Mikey shouted, happy he wouldn't have to say goodbye to a brother as soon as he got another one back.

"Raphael, at noon tomorrow come here to speak with Master Splinter and I. We'll discuss you finishing your training. Now, Raphael and Michelangelo you two are dismissed. Donatello, I'll remain here to watch over your training."

Raph and Mikey got up and headed to the exit. Mikey kept going on and on about how amazing it was that Raph would be finishing his training and becoming a ninja master! Splinter by then had moved to the living room.

* * *

Well this is hopefully a good start. I hope...

Chapter two will be out very soon.

Reviews make the world go round!

~Moonsetta


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this story seems to be getting somewhere. I have gotten four reviews at this point so that, to me, means I am determined to write at least four chapters. If there's anymore reviews in the future well, I'll just have to keep writing until I find a stopping point. So, the more reviews, the more I write.

Ok, a heads up, Don EXPLODES!

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"Well, what do I need to work on?" Don asked, malice clearly in his voice.

Leo narrowed his eyes, "For one, your attitude. You're letting your emotions get in the way of your training and you need to focus."

Don sighed and took out his bo staff to work on the katas again.

"Don what's wrong with you?" Leo asked, walking up to him.

"It's nothing," he muttered as he spun his bo staff in his hands, thinking it would keep Leo off of his back.

"Nothing?" Leo asked mockingly, "Don, you've become as moody as Raph used to be."

"Why do you care!?" Don spat, turning angrily towards his oldest brother.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise, this just… wasn't his little brother, at all.

"You're my little brother Don, how can I not care?"

Don's rage boiled over.

He launched his bo staff at Leo, "You could've come home!"

Leo raised an eye ridge as the bo staff simply bounced off his plastron. It would take a lot more force than that to bruise him. Two years in the jungles of Central America made him much stronger and tougher than the others.

"And this is accomplishing what exactly?" Leo asked his steaming brother, "What is wrong with you?"

Don rushed forward, rage still boiling over and spilling into his very eyes. The soft warm glow of his light chocolate eyes was heating over, they almost seemed red. Leo backed up and started dodging the hits Don wanted to land.

"TWO YEARS! TWO YEARS LEO! RAPH WOULDN'T DO A THING! ALL THE PROBLEMS FELL TO ME AND YOU WEREN'T HERE!"

"Don I-" Leo tried to say something but had to run from a barrage of shurikens.

"I LOOKED OUT FOR MIKEY! I PATCHED RAPH UP AFTER HIS NIGHTS AS THE NIGHTWATCHER! I LOOKED AFTER MASTER SPLINTER! I GOT A JOB I HATE JUST SO WE COULD HAVE MONEY!"

"How is all that my fault?" Leo asked sternly.

"YOU WEREN'T HERE! I WAS MADE THE LEADER AND YOU DIDN'T COME HOME! I HAD TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING! I HAD TO COMFORT MIKEY FROM HIS NIGHTMARES! I HAD TO TRY TO MAKE RAPH SEE SENSE! IT WAS TORTURE LEO AND YOU WEREN'T HERE! YOU FORGOT US, FORGOT ME!"

Finally Leo had enough and knocked Don to the ground. The door opened and the others stared in with confusion. Don didn't care anymore. He shot forward and tackled Leo, throwing punches, landing a few. Leo normally would've fought back but not while the others were watching, especially his youngest brother.

"What the shell is going on!? Leo!?" Raph yelled.

"Just stay back guys!" Leo said as he continued to dodge Don's attacks.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE!"

This phrase made Leo freeze. Don shot forward to land a punch but Leo grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the wall. Don struggled for a long five minutes before he lost the strength in his legs and slid down the wall. Leo let him go and stepped back. The leader glanced at his family, a mix of emotions on their faces.

Leo sighed and turned back to Don, a little anger melted into his voice as he spoke, "You were the leader for two years and you had to deal with so much…"

Everything was silent for a minute.

"Well poor you."

Don's rage was instantly ignited and he launched himself at Leo again. Leo turned and pinned him to the other wall.

"Newsflash Don," Leo said, "I lead for eight years, **you **are the one who has no idea what it's like."

"YOU LEFT US! YOU NEVER CAME HOME!" Don shouted and broke away before attacking Leo again, "TWO YEARS LEO! TWO YEARS WE HAD TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE! I HATED YOU!"

Leo sighed and this time, tripped Don into the weapon rack. A glance In the other direction told him a lot. Splinter nodded to him before walking away, he knew Leonardo could handle this. Raph was ready to run in and interfere but Leo shot him a look. Mikey, the poor thing looked torn. He didn't like to see his heroes fighting. This made Leo's rage completely evaporate. Leo knew Don had a right to be angry they all did, he was a year late coming home even if it wasn't his fault. Glancing back at his purple banded brother getting to his feet Leo sighed and knew that he could never tell them the truth.

The blue banded turtle couldn't remember any of it but after some research theory became fact. Leo narrowed his eyes in determination and stood still as Don charged at him again. Leo stepped forward and caught his charging brother in a hug. Don froze and his eyes snapped open. Raph and Mikey froze.

Leo took a deep breath, he had to choose his words carefully, "Don, I'm sorry you had to put up with all the responsibility and that I couldn't be here to help you. I came back because I love my family and that includes you," Leo paused and pulled Don closer, "Little brother."

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Those two years had piled up and Don held back those tears but now everything was floating to the surface. He clamped his eyes shut and just lost it. Tears, large and salty fell from his eyes. He couldn't stop them and as two other sets of arms joined Leo's Don didn't care anymore. He just wanted to break down, to fall, and this time, there were three sets of arms ready to catch him.

* * *

Leo ran a hand over Don's forehead and then stood up as Mikey took his seat by Don's bed.

"Raph wants to talk with you," Mikey said as he ran his hand over Don's forehead like Leo had.

Leo nodded and made his way out of Don's room and into the living room where Raph was sitting on the couch, passing the time by reading a book. Sensing Leo's presence Raph set the book aside. He glanced up and met Leo's eyes. The blue banded turtle sighed, made his way over to the couch and sat down next to his brother. Raph reached out and lightly touched a small cut on Leo's shoulder.

Leo smirked, "Should've known he was holding a shuriken."

Raph breathed out an exasperated sigh and let his hand drop. He glanced down to find there was a small amount of blood on his hand. He shivered, remembering their fight and how Leo's blood would have been on his hands. He turned and pulled the first aid kit out from under a nearby table.

"Raph it's just a small scratch," Leo protested as Raph began treating it.

"Yeah, but I'm sure someone would be breathing down my neck right now if I didn't do anything, besides I want to help."

Leo smiled and let his brother wipe away the minuscule amount of blood and put a small bandage over it.

"Thanks," Leo said.

Raph put everything up and tucked the kit away for whenever they would need it next. Leo leaned back, letting his head rest on the back of the couch.

"You ok bro?" Raph asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine, just confused," Leo said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You know you're right?"

"What?"

"Back there, in the dojo," Raph explained, "Donny only kept up with everything for two years, you lead us and kept up those responsibilities for over eight years. He really doesn't have reason to complain, we didn't exactly help either."

"That's untrue, you guys helped, you more than the others," Leo said, opening one eye and looking over at Raph.

Raph shook his head, "Well maybe, but we could've helped more."

"That's true, but we're still a team, still brothers."

They both shared a smile.

"Hey," Raph said after a minute of silence, "You hungry?"

"As long as I'm not cooking, yeah," Leo said with an amused smile.

Raph matched his smile and got to his feet, "Come on, let's hurry before Mike gets off his watch and eats everything."

Once again, Raph reached out to help his older brother up. He figured if, at five, Leo could help their father out then he could very well help out Leo at 17. The whole, offering a helping hand was becoming contagious between them as time progressed.

* * *

"So," Raph muttered as he set to eating a sandwich, "What exactly is this training going to be?"

Leo looked up from the apple he was eating and swallowed quickly, "I don't know, but Master Splinter does agree that you should start on finishing your training."

"Start?" Raph asked, pulling a random slice of a tomato from the sandwich before popping it into his mouth.

"The training isn't just like an hour long training session Raph," Leo explained and then his voice started to fade as he continued, "It takes…longer."

Raph finished off his sandwich and stared at Leo until their eyes met. An old flame appeared in Raph's eyes and he spoke with no hesitation, but a little fear.

"Really? How long? A year? Two years?" Raph spoke slowly, searching Leo's eyes for an answer he knew he wouldn't find any other way.

Leo shrugged but didn't look away from Raph's gaze, "It depends on the ninja."

They just stared, hoping the other would give in while it continued for so long

Finally, Raph sighed deeply and closed his eyes, "Leo, what are you hiding?"

"It's nothing," Leo said, getting up to throw away the apple core.

Raph got up and placed his plate in the sink, "It ain't nothing, it's a big something and it's eating away at you like cancer. I'm just asking ya bro, what's wrong? Come on, ya know ya can trust your best friend."

"I do trust you Raph," Leo insisted, "It's just-" Leo sighed, "It's something I really can't explain."

Leo finally dropped his gaze away from Raph and to the floor. Raph frowned deeply, he could feel that emotion again, emanating from Leo like it was a neon sign. They could always wear their emotions on their sleeves around one another. Feeling sadness and self-sorrow take hold of Leo Raph quickly stepped forward and hugged his big brother.

"Raph," Leo started.

Raph smirked, "Don't bother arguing bro, I can always tell."

Leo released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and hugged back. Such events rarely happened before Leo had left for training so they enjoyed each time they could actually be brothers. Every action almost could've put Leo in tears. His little brother, who had resented him for years and often attacked him when his anger was too much, was once again his best friend and closest brother. Raph wasn't as shocked because the actions and emotions he felt just seemed natural.

The first time something like this had happened Raph's first, single thought was, "So this is what it's like to be a brother."

The red banded turtle had to admit it, he liked having his older brother as his best friend. Life had only gotten better since then and he was scared to change it. Both turtles were happy, and they didn't want to lose that.

* * *

Mikey flipped through his new comic book, a present Leo had gotten him a few days before, and hummed away as time ticked ever onward. A sudden mumbling made him look over to the bed where Don was finally finding consciousness. Mikey set down his comic and breathed a sigh of relief. He could tell Raph was ready to tear through Don if he said anything like that to Leo again and they weren't sure how Don would react to Leo's presence again.

"You ok Don," Mikey asked, leaning forward.

"Peachy," Don spat and threw the blanket over his head.

"Dude," Mikey drew out, "What's the Raphael attitude? You're becoming a hothead."

Don was silent.

"Ok dude, I'm gonna go get Master Splinter," Mikey said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Mikey no!" Don said, throwing the blanket off, fully prepared to drag his little brother back into the room.

"Well, I can get him or Leo, your choice," Mikey said with his blue eyes piercing through Don's soft light chocolate gaze.

"Just don't bother them Mikey," Don muttered before turning away from the orange banded turtle.

"Leo," Mikey said sternly and walked out of the room to fetch his eldest bother.

He glanced into the kitchen and stepped back to give his oldest brothers a minute. He smiled as he glanced in at them. Their emotions were contagious so these past few months had been like water for a dieing animal to the family. Raph's hot headed ways still existed but rarely did it come in contact with their cool, level headed leader's commands. They were pretty much both leading right now. Raph finishing his training would only make it official but Mikey guessed it would say more to Raph and Leo then it ever could to him. After along minute Mikey walked into the kitchen, his brothers looking up at him as he entered.

"Don's up," he said and tried to smile but only managed a frown.

Leo took a deep breath, "I'll go talk to him."

As Leo began to walk out Raph reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "If ya need anything, I'll be in the dojo."

"Thanks Raph," Leo said.

They shared another smile and then Leo walked out of the kitchen and into Don's room.

"Why do I feel this is only the beginning of something," Mikey wondered silently.

He shook his head, "No, Master Splinter and Leo feel these things not me. I need a video game."

"Hey Raph, up for a video game?" the orange banded turtle asked.

Raph smirked, "Sure, maybe you just might win this time."

"That's it! You're on!" Mikey yelled and rushed to the living room, Raph running after him.

* * *

I tell you, I REALLY think Leo is hiding something. I mean I learned the whole fact he was a year late returning in the movie and that just doesn't seem like Leo and you must admit Leo does have a tendency to keep emotions and secrets when he probably shouldn't, meaning this is going to be big!

Now I'm really tired of the whole sibling rivalry thing between Leo and Raph and if you ask me, Raph went way too far in the movie. Raph's simply jealous.

Seriously dude! Get over it!

I have a best friend who leans more towards Raph's way of thinking so we always disagree when it comes to the whole, 'which turtle is right debate'. Amazingly, we're still best friends though. If we can still be best friends then so can Raph and Leo. Truthfully, I think Raph's out to impress more than just his sensei. I believe Raph has a secret hero-like affection for his older brother.

Anyways, I'm babbling on now so I'll get on with this. Chapter three will hopefully be posted sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed reading!

~Moonsetta


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"What do you want?" Don asked sharply.

He knew it was Leo, even though his back was to him. That calming aura Leo always carried was easily sensed by any of them.

Leo sat down in the chair beside the bed and ran a hand along the side of his little brother's face. Don shivered at that touch. Leo used to do that all the time when they cried, pull them close and wipe away the tears. Two years of that simple action's absence had eaten away at the tech loving turtle and he just wanted to break down again. But would Leo be there to catch him? Leo didn't bother to say anything, he simply let his touch speak for him. All he had to do was wait. Every few minutes he would reach out and gently massage Don's shoulder, run his fingers across his face to wipe away tears or rub soothing circles into his shell.

"Leo," Don forced the word from his burning throat.

Leo gently massaged the back of Don's neck and spoke softly, "Shh otōto-san, yasumi."

Don's natural response was, "Hai, nii-san."

Leo reached for the blanket on the floor and threw it over his little brother before tucking him in. Leo had learned to swallow the pride of being a warrior and accepting his mistakes but he decided he would never be able to swallow a certain pride…being a big brother.

"Leo I-" Don started talking but Leo shushed him and told him again, to rest.

"We'll talk later Donny," Leo said as he turned out the light and walked out the room.

In a few seconds Don was out like his light. Everything would be ok, he would talk to Leo later and everything would work out, like it always did.

* * *

Mikey glanced up as Leo walked out of Don's room and smiled. A quick listen of Raph working out in the dojo assured him that Raph couldn't hog Leo for the time being.

"Hey bro?" Mikey asked as Leo glanced up at him.

"Hmm?" Leo asked.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Leo glanced at the clock, 5:00pm. Well they had three hours before evening practice. Once Leo looked back at Mikey he met his baby brother's bright blue eyes and found he probably wouldn't have been able to say no even if he wanted to.

"Sure," Leo said and made his way over to the couch.

Just as the movie started Raph walked out of the dojo.

"Hey, you guys were gonna watch a movie without me?"

Leo smiled in exuberance, "Come on Raph."

Raph smiled and joined his brothers, making sure to sit next to Leo. Mikey glared at Raph and sat down on Leo's other side. They all turned their attention to the movie. After a random bout of comments from all three brothers and long discussion on battle strategies the hero could've used in the movie they eventually settled into silence. Mikey shot to his feet about ten minutes into the movie and went to the kitchen to fish out his secret weapon. The orange banded turtle couldn't get ANY time at all with his eldest brother.

"Maybe this'll sweeten the scene up," he thought as the bag of popcorn popped away.

After pouring it into large bowl Mikey went to the cabinet and searched until he found a small shaker full of a green powder-like substance.

"Leo does like green tea," Mikey thought as he sprinkled it over the popcorn.

Of course that little dash of honey and sugar in his creation wouldn't hurt either. Before walking back into the living room he took a deep breath, he really hoped Leo liked it. He had spent a total of 20 hours perfecting the flavoring. He slipped back into the living room only to glare at Raph again. His red banded brother had his head resting against Leo's shoulder and Leo had one of his arms resting over Raph's shoulders.

He hid the scowl and forced himself to smile as he bounded back to Leo's side. Both his brother's looked up with confusion at the green popcorn.

"Kinda moldy, don't ya think," Raph said.

"Well, who cares what you think, I made it for Leo anyways," Mikey said, offering the bowl to Leo.

"Uh, may I ask what it specifically is?" Leo said with an uncertain glance at the strange food.

"Well, you know popcorn seasonings? Well, I know you like green tea so I just started experimenting one day and well when this came out I thought you might like it."

"Green tea popcorn seasoning?" Raph asked, "How in the world did you manage to make it?"

"Well, I tried everything from putting the tea leaves into the butter to mashing the leaves into a paste…"

As Mikey droned on Leo reached out and scooped a piece of popcorn up from the bowl. He shrugged and just tried it. It couldn't be any worse than what he had to eat in Central America. To his surprise, he liked it! Ever since living on things growing in the jungle he couldn't tolerate most of the food he had eaten before. Pizza, Chinese food, spaghetti, even marshmallows made him sick. He had become too accustomed to berries, nuts, roots even moss sometimes. Moss soup was terrible but you acquired the taste after awhile.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

Leo smirked, "It's better than moss soup."

He grabbed the bowl and started tossing pieces into his mouth with a large smile.

"Moss soup?" Raph questioned.

"My daily meal during the autumn while I was in the jungle."

"You ate moss?" Mikey asked with a twisted face.

"I ate what I could, I didn't exactly have a grocery store."

Mikey frowned. He had to admit he had been thinking about that lately. Leo couldn't have exactly dropped by a supermarket and grabbed a meal. He had been in the middle of a jungle after all. But a jungle had fruits, nuts, berries, roots, fish in a stream or pond, eggs from the birds. And apparently Leo did ok. Leo almost scowled at the memory of all the burned wood…and flesh. He would've shivered if he hadn't been distracted by the explosion from the movie.

After awhile Raph reached over and tried the popcorn as well.

"This is good, nice job Mikey," Raph said.

Mikey grinned sheepishly, "Even Raph likes it!" he thought as he gazed at both his brothers with an observant eye.

After half an hour Mikey moved closer to Leo and pretended to be sleepy, letting his head fall onto Leo's shoulder. Leo glanced down and saw Mikey acting drowsy. The eldest could tell his baby brother was faking it but who could push Mikey away? If Leo did he knew Mikey would stare at him with those wide pleading eyes until he gave in. While Leo was thinking so deeply about that Mikey did pull away and use those eyes on him. Leo rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Mikey while shaking his head.

"How do little brothers do that?" he wondered out loud.

Mikey shrugged and buried his head in Leo's shoulder.

"It's just a little brother thing, ya gotta be one to understand," Raph said with a smile.

* * *

Don stumbled out of his room and walked into the living room to see his immediate younger and older brother snuggled up to Leo. The tech loving turtle sighed, he'd have to talk to his eldest brother later. Don snuck by his brothers and ducked into his lab.

At 7:30pm Don walked out of his lab, found the TV off and his brothers no longer on the couch. He listened and heard his brothers all practicing in the dojo. He walked into the dojo and consciously avoided meeting any of his brothers' gazes. He quickly located his previously thrown bo staff and fell into the tempo of a familiar kata he could actually perform usually without a big mistake.

Mikey glanced at Leo, who was sparring with Raph, and wondered why he wasn't doing anything. He should've confronted Don and fixed this. The youngest frowned at that thought and then watched both Leo and Don intently. Don was definitely ignoring or trying to ignore everyone and Leo wasn't really avoiding him, he just seemed to be giving him time to gather his thoughts and courage.

* * *

Ok more some time in the future.

Reviews?

Constructive criticism is always more than welcome.

~Moonsetta


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to make this really long since I feel these chapters haven't been long enough.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"Good evening my students, Leonardo," Splinter said with a bow to who his eldest.

"Good evening sensei," they all said and bowed back.

"Leonardo, we have run low on food would you mind running topside?"

Leo smiled, "Of course not sensei. What do we need?"

Splinter handed a list to the blue banded turtle.

"Uh, Master Splinter, may I go too?" Raph asked.

Splinter met Raph's gaze, wondering if he wanted to leave to skip the evening practice or to simply spend time with his older brother. Eventually he nodded.

"You may accompany Leonardo topside Raphael."

Leo and Raph shared a smile and then headed for the exit as Don and Mikey stared after them.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Mikey said into the sudden silence after the door to the lair closed behind his older brothers.

Don remained silent and switched to a kata he was having difficulty with as their sensei turned to instruct Michelangelo. Oh well, that gave him a little more time to gather what he could possibly say to apologize to Leo

* * *

"And here's the milk," Raph said as he and Leo slipped out of the small convince store.

"Why is that guy always asleep?" Leo asked, pointing to the cashier.

"Hey, let's be happy," Raph said with a shrug, "Less trouble."

"I agree, let's get out of here," Leo said as he slipped through the back door.

When outside Raph turned to a panel on the wall and flipped a few switches inside before closing it and joining his older brother on the rooftops.

"They have the lamest security system," Raph said.

"No one ever robs the place though," Leo said, "Don't you find that strange?"

"True, maybe there's like a curse or something."

"Curse? That's ridiculous."

Raph shrugged, "I know, but come on we run into the impossible all the time."

Leo sighed and smiled, "Ok that I must agree with. What do you think's the highlight of the life of a normal teen?"

"Probably prom," Raph said, "I guess it really depends on who they are though."

Leo nodded and then dropped down from the building to the nearest manhole. Raph followed close behind and jumped down into the sewers. Leo followed and they both headed home. After a few seconds of silence Raph decided to bring up a previous issue.

"Hey bro?" Raph asked.

"Yes Raph," Leo asked back with no suspicion.

"So, uh ya never really did tell anyone um about-"

"Raph, I'm not going to talk about it."

"Come on bro," Raph said with exasperation in his voice and worry woven in to his words, "Bro, ya know ya can trust me, we're best friends and brothers. Leo, what happened there? I know there's something you're not telling me and I can tell it's something ya don't need to be hiding."

Leo laughed, "Funny how you can suddenly read me as easily as an open book."

"Ya are an open book. People just don't pay attention. Now please, bro?"

Leo shook his head, "Sorry, I can't say."

Raph frowned, there were those emotions again, sadness and self-sorrow weighing heavily down on Leo.

"I'll ask later," Raph thought and changed the subject to a lesson Splinter had taught the youngest three a few days prior.

All in all it was two more calm and happy turtles that returned to the lair just as Mikey and Don walked out of the dojo. Mikey rushed forward and grabbed the bags.

"I'll put it all away!" he shouted and ran to the kitchen.

"I catch up to ya later Leo," Raph said as he walked into the dojo, content to train alone.

That left the blue and purple masked turtles alone. Don glanced at everything but his eldest brother.

"Donatello?" Leo asked.

Don scowled, he hated when Leo used their full names, it was like he was trying to replace their father. Don knew the truth though, Leo would have to someday when their father was gone. Everything would be on Leo and no doubt it will be him pulling them all together in the end. Before Don was even aware of it Leo was three feet in front of him.

"Leo, I-"

Leo raised his hand, "Don stop. I'm sorry, I had no right to treat you that way. You have every right to be angry with me."

The tech loving turtle almost fell over. Leo was blaming himself, AGAIN! Don growled a bit, raised his bo staff and whacked Leo on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Would you stop it with all this selflessness!?" Don shouted.

"Huh?" Leo asked with a raised eye ridge.

Don groaned, typical big brother Leo behavior. Why couldn't he be more like Raph and hit him? Or more like Mikey and yell at him? Why didn't he lecture him like Splinter?

"What's going on in here!?" Raph shouted as he stepped out of the dojo.

"Nothing Raph, we're fine," Leo said.

"Fine!?" Don shouted and whacked Leo in the back of the head again, "Would you be selfish for once in your life!?"

"I'm breathing and that-" Leo was cut off as Don hit him again.

"Don't you dare throw that explanation at me again! Breathing is not a selfish act!"

Raph's hands went to his sais, he didn't like Don hitting Leo but he did have a point. Only Leo would feel guilty for breathing!

"Don I-"

"Shut up!" Don shouted, "Would you just shut up and let me apologize already!?"

Raph released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and stepped back into the dojo, grumbling about that dang guilty side of Leonardo. Leo watched Raph disappear into the dojo and then back at the still steamed Donatello.

"Don calm down," Leo said with an amused smile, his plan was working so far.

Don took a deep breath and then tucked his bo staff back into his belt.

"Sorry Leo," Don said as he stared at the ground, "Sorry for snapping at you and um that. Um, want me to take a look at that?"

Don slowly and very cautiously looked up until he met Leo's eyes. The blue banded turtle was smiling softly.

"Well, I doubt it's anything to worry about but sure," Leo said as he reached out and rested a hand on Don's shoulder, "And don't worry, I forgive you. That is if you can forgive me."

Don's eyes narrowed, "Leo if you start on whole breathing thing again I'm going to-"

A hand over his mouth shut him up and Leo laughed, "Don, I meant forgiveness for fighting back in the dojo, I shouldn't have responded in such a violent manner. Forgive me?"

Don sighed, he supposed that was almost, kind of logical, or at least as close as it was going to get with Leo.

Don shoved Leo's hand away and said, "Ok I forgive you, now let me take a look at that, it looks like a bruise is forming already."

"Ok, lead the way," Leo said as he motioned towards Don's lab.

Don smiled and grabbed Leo's arm, pulling him along and into the lab. Knowing Leo he might take that small argument too seriously and like, go punish himself for it or something. Don quickly went to his first aid supplies as he motioned for Leo to sit down on one of the two small cots in the room. When Don turned back to Leo he found his blue banded older brother was indeed on the cot closest to the door. Leo always sat on that one. The last time Leo had actually been on that cot was a few years prior, a gang battle with too many bullets and too many mistakes made by the youngest three.

Don shivered a bit as the memory flashed by in his mind, he had both Leo and Raph in the lab. When they woke up they were both concerned about Don and Mikey. It took heavy sedatives before the genius turtle could get them to go back to sleep.

* * *

Raph finished with a final lash out against the air and turned to come back into the starting position of the kata.

"Excellent job Raphael," Splinter said, "You are finished training for tonight, you are dismissed."

Raph bowed to his sensei and left the dojo and found the living room was empty. Where were Don and Leo? He heard Mikey cooking dinner in the kitchen and then heard talking from Don's lab. He peeked inside and saw the two talking quite normally. Good, he had been ready to pound Don if he attacked Leo again. After the conversation turned into words he couldn't understand he went back to the living room and then turned again and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner Mike?" Raph asked as he headed to the fridge for a drink.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Mikey said loudly.

"And I'm surprised?" Raph thought and smiled as he sat down at the table with an energy drink, he would be practicing more later.

Now that his train of thought was on training he wondered at the next day. What would the training be? How long would it take? Could he even do it? Raph shook his head. Why in the world was he letting these doubts get to him? He rarely had doubts about anything! Looking on his training that day he realized that he was a little frightened. For so many years he had tried to catch up to his older brother, often trying to knock him down a notch. Well…he had learned the outcome of **that **action.

"Why didn't I just ask for help in the first place?" Raph thought.

One day it just sort of happened, he was really struggling with a certain kata and it took a few days but he managed to swallow his pride and hint that Leo help him. After that, he just asked right out. Leo never thought low of him and never complained. In fact, he was happy to help. Raph learned that day that his older brother liked teaching them as much as their sensei did.

"Ok, it's done," Mikey said, "Can you go get the others Raph?"

"Sure thing bro," Raph said as he smiled at his baby brother before getting up and telling the others that dinner was ready.

They all laughed, talked and joked until the late night fell upon them. Mikey immediately went to his room. He seemed to get the most sleep out of all of them. Leo and Raph went to the dojo for extra training and Don ducked into his room after washing, drying and putting away the dishes. Splinter retreated to his room for the night.

* * *

"Thanks bro," Raph said as Leo helped him to his feet.

"You're welcome, now I think I see the problem, your footing's a bit off."

Raph sighed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound harsh Raph."

"No, it's not that bro. It's just-when am I gonna stop making these stupid mistakes?"

"Raph everyone makes mistakes, and you learn from each and every one of them."

Raph scoffed, "You'd think I'd be the genius then."

"No, here, let's try a test. No, it's not physically demanding I don't want you tired out for your training tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, what's the test?"

Leo walked over to the side of the dojo and picked up a small box from a shelf. He went to the opposite side of the dojo and took out a candle from the box. He lit it and set it on a small metal plate on top of a wooden crate.

"Well, what do I gotta do?" Raph asked a little impatiently, he wasn't really one for calmly waiting.

Leo took a small glass bear from the box and walked to the center of the room where he set it on the floor.

"Come here," Leo said and Raph walked up to him, utterly confused, "What kind of lesson is this?'

Leo smiled, "You'll see."

With that the blue masked turtle walked to side of the room where the candle was and turned to Raph.

"Ok, your assignment is to protect that glass bear. You must keep me from capturing it but you're not aloud to pick it up."

Leo drew his swords and took a fighting stance. Raph did the same and took a defensive stance. Protect this small glass statue, what was this?

Leo pointed behind him at the candle, "That's the time limit."

Leo ran forward and each of his swords met one of Raph's sais. Their strength was even and Leo jumped back before he jumped to the right and tried to get by Raph. The red masked warrior ducked the same way and almost accidentally close lined his brother but Leo jumped back once again just in time.

"Nice," Leo said.

Raph smiled but then set his face strait, Leo could be trying to distract him. The elder charged again, faking a left then successfully throwing himself right and dashing past Raphael. Raph growled and back flipped to stop Leo from advancing further.

"So what is this teaching me exactly?" Raph asked as he tried to force Leo back.

"You'll figure it out don't worry," Leo said as he ducked and tried to get past Raph again.

Raph stepped back and threw a fist forward. Leo stepped to the side to avoid the punch but had to drop one of his swords to block the kick aimed for his shoulder. Leo pushed Raph back and the red masked turtle almost fell onto his shell but straitened himself up in time to see Leo scoop up his other sword. Raph turned the sais in his hands so the pommels faced Leo, he didn't want to really hurt either of them. Raph darted forward and cursed himself a bit, he was being a little too irrational, Leo was probably expecting such a thing.

Leo smirked and dodged the attack before darting towards the small figurine. Raph turned and saw him a few feet from it. He shot forward and knocked Leo to the side before he could touch the small glass bear.

"Impressive speed," Leo complimented.

Raph kept a strait face, he'd smile about those comments later, he had to focus! Ok, he obviously couldn't keep this up forever and the candle was far from being burned out. It would burn and melt for another good two hours. Raph knew he couldn't keep up for that long, especially since Leo was a better ninja than him and more than likely would get past him in the next couple of minutes. What could he do? He wasn't aloud to pick up the small statue but wait-

Raph smiled and stood over the miniature glass bear. Leo could see it in his eyes, he had figured it out. Of course, that didn't mean the leader was just going to let his second in command get off that easy. Leo darted forward again faking a right, which Raph fell for and darted back to the left. Just as the statute bear was inches from his fingertips Raph's sai came down onto the bear, smashing it into pieces. Leo jumped back and onto his feet as Raph smiled at him.

"Can't have it, if it doesn't exist," Raph said.

"Very good Raphael," Leo said as he sheathed and bowed to his little brother.

Raph tucked his sais into his belt and bowed back. Leo smiled and walked over to blow out the candle and put it away. When he turned back he found the pieces of the small glass figurine were already cleaned up.

Leo laughed, "Next thing I know, you'll be doing my chores behind my back."

"Been there, done that," Raph said with a smile.

Leo shook his head with a smile, "Oh Raph what would I do without you?"

"Not sure," Raph said, "Come on, let's hit the hay."

* * *

That night the door to their lair slowly opened and that tripped an alarm that woke them all up. They rushed to the living room to see a very angry, April.

"April, what's wrong?" Don asked.

"You!" she shouted and pointed at Leo, "Just how long were planning on keeping that a secret!?"

"Secret?" Mikey asked turning his gaze to his oldest brother, "What secret?"

Leo staggered back a bit, April couldn't mean. He took care of it all! There was nothing left there! He had destroyed everything to ensure-

His thoughts stopped cold when April slapped the folder she was carrying onto their coffee table and threw it open. Leo's heart almost stopped when the pictures hit his eyes. The others gasped as they saw the first picture. There was their oldest brother, in a cage with the background of the Central American jungle. They all slowly turned to the blue banded turtle.

"Leo?" Raph asked cautiously, "What is this?"

Leo eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. No! No this couldn't be! He glanced at every inanimate object in the room, noticed the door was still open and darted out into the darkness of the sewers.

* * *

I have to say I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Well, now we know that everyone else knows that something happened to Leo in Central America. Now, what exactly was it? Find out later.

Love reviews, they make me want to write more.

~Moonsetta


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, sorry to keep everyone at bay. I feel so rich with 20 reviews! YAHOO! So it's time for an update!

Anyways, I went over all the reviews and I must say, oh my what's with everyone's wish for the turtles to pound one another? They're family, brothers. I don't like the whole, them pounding one another thing but if that's what you want then just hold on for a few more chapters. We're going to have some very steamed turtles. And rat! Ok, Chibi Rose Angel, you're right, Leo is my favorite. I guess he is because I've never had a big brother, or little brothers. Heck, I don't have any siblings. To tell the truth, I probably could've used an older sibling in these past six months, life hasn't been going well.

Well, the fact is Leo is my favorite turtle, although Raph is a very close second, that I'll probably either change my favorite or have them both as my favorites. Now that's I'm on that I'd like to point out that being my favorite turtle simply means said turtle will experience torture and massive pain and also be the most likely to die. Now that that is in my head. I feel like ranting about the blue masked leader.

Would it kill him to smile more? Look, I know he's had a hard life but look at the bright side, no one in his family is dead. He's not failing at anything. The guy seriously needs to stop placing the world on his shoulders. The earth can stay up without a mutant turtle supporting it! He has to stop arguing with Raph all the time. Raph has to live in the shadow of his older brother, that's not only embarrassing for him, it's hard. Mess up sometimes Leo, remind them your mortal and would you let up on the perfectionist attitude? I know I truly have no room to speak there, that word is thrown at me many times a day. I've also met perfectionists like myself and man are we annoying! Now back to the turtle. The whole discipline thing I see has got to go! It isn't selfish to breathe Leo and doing 500 flips because one of your brothers got scratched during a battle isn't going to make it heal faster or turn back time! Give it a rest, this discipline is crazy! Sorry to sound like Mikey but, dude stop with all the training. I know you're the best at nin-jutsu but you don't have to perfect every single move. Would it kill you to lay back and read a comic book? Or play a video game? You probably like reading, go read a book. Instead of fighting with Raph, go out and join him in the whole beating up thugs game. Most if not all of them deserve it anyways. Whew, well I'm done, for now.

You guys came for a chapter so here it is, sorry about all that I just felt like a rant.

I don't own TMNT

* * *

Splinter squeezed his eyes shut tightly and scowled.

"Where are you Leonardo?" he mentally mumbled.

After five minutes with no success of tracking his eldest son mystically Splinter reopened his eyes and scowled deeply at the surrounding silence of his home. His other sons were long gone and he feared what would happen if/when they caught up to their eldest brother. It was obvious they were angry and that anger was only fueled when they looked deeper into the simple manila folder April had brought them. The elderly rat glanced down at said folder in his lap and reached to open it up. It took a few long seconds but somehow he forced himself to see that first picture. His eldest son was chained to the side of an iron cage, his skin torn in precise places and his head slumped to the side, completely unconscious.

"Why are you hiding my son?" Splinter mumbled to the air.

He moved the picture to the other side of the folder and decided to not read the notes that made up the next thick packet of pages. When he put that aside he felt he could almost regurgitate at the sight of the next picture. A single light…a dissection table…a green, shell backed, bloody figure lying over the table…the glint from a saw blade.

Splinter snapped the folder shut and ground his teeth together. A quick glance at his tea pot made that anger heighten. He reached up and knocked the tea pot across the room. Why? Why had Leonardo not told them? The worried but angry father let the folder spill onto the floor before he got to his feet and made his way to the dojo. He was glad the punching bag was indeed still there.

* * *

"I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL HIM!"

"THAT IMPACESILE! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS ARMS OFF AND BEAT HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH THEM!"

Mikey sighed and glanced around the rooftops they were jumping across. This night was not going well. Yes, he was just as angry at Leo as the others but the thought of Leo going through that scared him more than the anger he felt at Leo not telling them. The eldest always had a reason for not saying something. Mikey silently hoped he was the one to find Leo. His hotheaded brothers were very angry right now.

* * *

Leo took three deep breaths as he ducked into the empty apartment building before he fell to his knees and tried to ignore the sudden stinging under his skin. Why? He had made sure that there would be no evidence remaining. He couldn't have missed anything, he had ensured that nothing could lead anyone to New York City. He took another deep breath as a memory faded into his mind, his senses going back.

_Leonardo jumped through the trees and glanced up only as a bird passed by him. Making his way through the forest had become very easy with half a year of training and surviving on his own in the jungles of Central America. He admitted that he was still scared. For 15 years he had lived with a father and three brothers. Then he was suddenly sent 2,000 miles away, for training!? He had always strived to become better in the ninja arts…but did he have to leave his family?_

_The cloaked ninja couldn't help but smile as he heard the rush of a nearby waterfall. Finally, he was back at his cave. He dropped down at the entrance and glanced back at the setting sun on the horizon. After a last wistful look in the direction of New York City he ducked inside the cave and immediately dragged out a small supply of logs, twigs and leaves he had collected and began a fire as the sun was slowly painted by the dark ghosts of the dawn. As darkness finally covered his world the fire blazed quite warmly. Leo threw his cloak to the side of the cave and walked to the back of his temporary house. He pulled a long stick from a crack in the wall and unsheathed one of his katanas. The bark of what used to be part of a tree branch was long stripped away. Leo took a deep breath and cut along the middle of the wood. Six months of training and six more before he returned home to his family._

_He smiled as he thought about each of them. Master Splinter laughing at his stories on the television, Raph pounding away on his punching bag in the dojo, Mikey humming a tune as he cooked breakfast and Don typing away at his computer. _

"_I'll be home soon," Leo thought as he gazed out at the starry sky, "Home."_

_The next morning he threw on his cloak and darted out of his cave with a slight smile. Six months of training complete. He was halfway there and he could make it another six months. He would complete his training and his make his father proud. Maybe, just maybe he would also earn the respect of his brothers. With thoughts of his return filling his head he set off into the forest grabbing a few berries from a bush nearby. It had taken many months but his body had adjusted to living on such little food. Sometimes, even no food at all._

"_This would drive Mikey and Don crazy," Leo thought while his smile grew a bit wider._

_He was still wondering how sending him to Central America would help him be a better leader at all. He was never one to question his sensei but the blue banded turtle struggled with the problem, which was very unusual since he could usually solve things such as that in a snap. Leo came to a certain tree and set down as he watched the sun rising over the village nearby. Ok, he was the leader of four mutant turtles living in the sewers of New York City. He was the eldest, he cared for them when they were sick and had quite a strong desire to protect them._

_So how did he get here?_

_The lone turtle thought, he was suddenly sent away. As the last six months flooded his mind he sighed as a familiar feeling of loneliness crept into his being. 15 years, his family was all he knew, they were there for one another and to be suddenly thrust into a life without them scared him stiff. He did realize then, that he couldn't lose any of them, for he couldn't live this lonely of a life. Perhaps that was what Splinter intended for him to learn? No, Leo shook his head. It might have been an additional lesson but it wouldn't be a year in Central America for something like that. He would've been just as lonely across the city. What lesson was he to learn? It had to be something concerning being the leader and older brother of the turtles. What was it?_

_Leo unsheathed one of his katanas and made a small cut into the tree branch he was sitting on. Ugh, he could usually find out in the first few minutes what Splinter meant. Sheathing his katana once again the turtle jumped to the next tree, making his way to a river nearby. He had followed it once and found it came from a waterfall deeper in the jungle and lead to a bay near the village where there were usually small fishing boats docked. He came to the river and kneeled near the edge to scoop a bit of the water into his hands. It was still brownish and tasted horrible but it was water and his stomach had become accustomed to the dirt and bugs that usually came with the water. Either way it was still H2O._

_Leo smirked, he was starting to think like Don. He sighed and frowned, he missed his tech loving little brother so much. He hoped they were still out on their nightly patrols. He smiled as he imagined the three of them hopping across the buildings of New York City, Raph leading the way. Leo almost laughed at that but six months of having no one to talk to, it was either go crazy or shut up. Raph had always been angry that his older brother had become the leader of their team. Well, now Raph was probably shining in that spotlight back home. Leo smiled, he hoped to see that when he got home, Raph smiling as he lead their younger brothers across the rooftops and in battle._

"_It was the ghost of the jungle that saved me," a high pitched voice said from the distance._

_Leo hopped into the nearest tree and watched as two children from the village kneeled by the river to fill two large jars with water. _

"_Oi, the phantom is our hero," the second child said as they both hauled the heavy jars onto their shoulders as they walked back through the forest._

_Leo sighed when they were far away, Fearless leader, Splinter Jr. and now the Ghost of the Jungle? What was next?_

_The newly named Ghost of the Jungle left the river and headed towards the waterfall deep in the jungle. He was ready for another day of rock climbing. The rocks behind the waterfall of course were very slippery so they made the simple act of climbing the most challenging. Hanging onto wet, slippery, loose stones while fighting the strong rush of the waterfall as it beat down on him. Stronger, he would get much stronger. He was ready to begin said training when a twig in the distance snapped. He shot into a tree and noticed the glint of metal in the distance. Great! He had been spotted! He shot away, knowing he could out run pretty much anything. What he failed to notice though was the pit trap. His foot came down on a loose stone and before he could jump back or away, he was falling._

_Something shot through his shoulder and as the sudden scent of his own blood filled the air he heard laughter. He glanced towards his shoulder while fighting the urge to pass out. His last sight was the giant stone spike covered in his own blood, poking through his body._

* * *

The blue banded turtle jumped at the sound of footsteps as he sensed three figures descend the fire escape outside. He held his breath and prayed but knew it was no use. Knowing his purple banded genius little brother, he had a way to track him no matter where he went. What he expected was his younger brothers to jump in and possibly, physically lash out at him. What he hadn't expected was to hear the clang of metal and their screams. The eldest shot out the building and scrambled to the rooftop only to find a familiar crowd of black and red.

"Leo!" a voice called.

Leo shot forward, cutting down the Foot soldiers where they stood.

"Halt!" a voice called out.

Leo froze as the soldiers backed away. He glanced through the crowd and his eyes landed on the Foot clan's newest leader, Karai. What chilled the marrow in his bones though, were the guns pointed at the heads of each of his little brothers. Two Foot ninjas stood around each turtle, each holding a gun to the sides of their skulls.

"Let them go!" Leo demanded, his eyes narrowing to glare.

How could they? Guns were so dishonorable. How dare the Foot clan even think to use such weapons. They were no warriors.

"You are not in a position to be making demands turtle," Karai said softly, almost tauntingly.

Leo growled and fell into an offensive stance, they better let his little brothers go or he was going to get very angry. No one hurt any little brothers without dealing with the enraged older brother. Karai raised her hand and suddenly hundreds of Foot soldiers melted out of every shadow, weapons drawn, ready to attack when their leader gave the signal.

"Give up turtle, you can not win," she said confidently.

A long answer passed with no words and then Leo took a cautious step forward. A spark lit up Karai's eyes, she gave the signal and the Foot soldiers rushed forward, chains, swords, staffs, arrows, knives and even chains flew towards the leader.

* * *

"What do we do!?" Mikey asked Raph frantically as he watched the black mass of Foot soldiers swallow up the form of his eldest brother.

"Why the shell are you asking me!?" the red banded turtle snapped back while trying to escape the ropes they had been bound with.

Don tensed as one of the soldiers on his side fingered the trigger. This one seemed a bit different than the others. He wanted the job done and he wouldn't be one to hesitate shooting the reptilian warriors. A fan of bloodshed no doubt.

* * *

Pain. It was something he tried to ignore. A slice into his skin with a sword? Ignore it. A bone shattering hit with a bo staff? He could tolerate it. Arrows embedding themselves into his skin? He could get them out later. Knives digging beyond simple skin and into his muscles. Tolerable. Chains binding him and causing him to drop his swords? Making him very angry.

He glanced up at a cry he recognized all too well. Karai stood behind Raphael, her own sword a few centimeters from his throat.

"LET HIM GO!" Leo yelled as his eyes flashed in anger.

"I will when you surrender Leonardo," she said, pressing the blade even closer.

Leo froze as he watched the slight fear flash in Raph's eyes. He glared deeply at the surrounding ninja and surrendered himself to the rage boiling inside him. NO ONE HURT HIS LITTLE BROTHERS!!! The next few minutes were a blur but as Leo faded back into consciousness, he found himself bending over Karai, his two swords crossed at her throat.

"Leo no!"

Leo glanced behind him. His brothers were free. Of course that was all the time that was needed. Karai shot forward, her aim true, driving her sword deep into Leo's plastron.

The last thing Leo heard was his name being screamed by voices he knew that he knew but suddenly couldn't remember.

* * *

What? *Looks around suspiciously* Oh, you expected them to corner Leo and choke the answer out of him? Heh, sorry. Hm, I wonder if that last line means he'll have amnesia? Whoa, that would be quite a problem for the others. Don't you think?

Well, maybe, maybe not. It depends on this crazy thing I call a brain.

See you all later.

~Moonsetta


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I feel like updating. I'm stuck at home with strep. So no school today. I'm so bored! Well, you'll get some answers in his chapter.

I don't own TMNT

* * *

"Can't you tell us any more!?" Raph shouted at April as he paced the room over and over.

"All I know is what's in the reports," the human said and then gazed sadly across the room.

"You're sure this information is the last?" Don asked though his eyes never left the still form lying on the cot in his lab.

April frowned and walked over to the purple masked turtle, "Don't worry, he's going to be ok."

"But what if he-" Don's voice faltered before he shut back down into silence.

He reached out, running a hand over his brother's forehead as he narrowed his eyes in a slight glare. Why didn't he just tell them!? The normally calm turtle's hands tightened into fists and he scowled. Nothing, absolutely nothing had happened right. Raph growled and punched the wall, not really caring whether it was plaster or stone. WHY!? He had told Leo time and time again that he could trust him. If their family couldn't stand it then he wouldn't of said anything. They were best friends, they could trust one another!

"I'm going out," Raph muttered and then stomped out of the lab, grabbing up Don's tracker.

He glanced back into the room and growled, the Foot would PAY! The poison known as revenge filled his blood stream and it wasn't long until he was hoping across the rooftops of New York city. It wasn't until he paused for a minute that the truth hit him. His best friend was gone.

He growled and slammed his fist into the air, since there wasn't really anything else to punch. Everything had been so happy. What the shell was Leo hiding!? The red banded turtle wanted an explanation and he'd blow up the world to find an answer if he had to.

* * *

Slight stirring made Don look over to his brother. After a long torturous minute, a limb flinched and eyes opened.

"Mikey are you ok!?" Don asked quickly and not too quietly.

Mikey blinked a lot before pushing himself up into a sitting position, "Wow, what happened? We lose a fight?"

"Yeah," Don said quietly, "Are you feeling ok?"

Mikey thought for a moment, "Nope. I'm hungry."

Don rolled his eyes, so Mikey was fine, "Ok, I'll go get you something to eat."

As he walked through their living room he let his eyes fall onto the door. Where was Raph?

* * *

"Thank you Keno," Leo said as the young pizza delivery boy handed him a bag of ice.

"No problem Leo. So, what happened exactly?" he asked, sitting down at his kitchen table where the turtle sat across from him.

"Just a fight with the Foot."

"Man, I miss all the action!"

Leo chuckled, "You sound like Raphael."

"Where are the others anyways?"

Leo grew silent and then changed the subject, "Hey Keno, have you ever heard about the S.S. Black Wolf?"

Keno shook his head, "Why?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders and then switched his gaze to the floor.

"Maybe I should call April or Casey," Keno said, getting up and heading towards a phone that hung on the wall.

"No!" Leo yelled quickly.

Keno gave him a skeptical eye but sat back down. Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes of silence Leo glanced up cautiously at his human friend, "Keno?"

"Hm?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"Could you keep a secret?"

Keno's eyes lit up, he was still a teenager after all.

"Sure, what's the secret?"

"I'm sure the others have told you about my training period in Central America."

Keno nodded, "But why two years Leo? No offense, but that just doesn't sound like you."

Leo laughed once, shortly and without true humor, "Everyone thinks I was stuck up in my own world. I guess in a way I was but that's not the whole story."

Keno listened with intensity now, he had been just as curious as the others and now he was finally going to figure it all out.

"You can't tell the others," Leo said with a level look.

"Ok," Keno said sternly, "I won't tell the others. Now what happened?"

Leo sighed, "Well, It happened when I had completed half of my training, a full six months living in the jungle, much like an animal. I was in a remote location so I didn't really know the date or time. I reverted to just marking the days as they went by. I would just make a notch in a large stick, I knew that once 356 had been cut, then I could go home. I had just made the 178th cut when it happened."

Keno leaned forward, anxious to hear an answer. Leo shifted the bag of ice over the wound on his plastron and continued on after a few deep breaths.

"I had gone out as usual, planning to do some training, thinking of nothing much other than I was halfway done and would go home in no time. I really missed my family and my friends."

"Go on," Keno encouraged.

Leo sighed, glancing at the floor again, "I went to a waterfall near by when I heard someone not far from me."

Keno held his breath.

"I jumped into the trees and then after awhile, once I thought I had outrun whatever or whoever that was near me, I fell. I know now that I was simply being corralled into a pit trap."

Keno's breath left him, "What happened then?"

Leo shook his head and then met Keno's gaze. He still had a spark of childlike innocence in his eyes. It was so easy to trust him.

"I remember feeling a sting in my shoulder," Leo said, one of his hands flying up to lightly touch the scar while the other set down the bag of ice, "I looked at it, thinking I might have broken it. Broken bones were very common during that time anyways but when I looked I realized it was something worse."

"What?"

"There was giant stone spike sticking through my shoulder."

Keno's mouth fell open, "You haven't told the others yet!?"

"Keno, lower your voice. It doesn't matter now anyways."

Keno sighed and got to his feet, "Leo I really think the others need to know-"

"You gave your word," Leo said quickly.

"I'm not going to tell Leo, but you should."

Leo scowled and swept the last few words aside, diving back into his story, "I woke up on the side of the bay near the single village I had somehow come to protect in the past once hunters started to move in."

"The Black Wolves?" Keno guessed, remembering the name.

Leo nodded, "When I returned I found that the village was swarming with hunters and that half of the jungle was gone. It had been burned down. Thankfully the cave I was staying in hadn't been touched by the flames."

"I don't get it," Keno said.

Leo laughed, "Now you sound like Mikey."

Leo was about to continue on when the window flew open and in jumped a very steamed Raphael.

* * *

Oh, now we have Leo cornered by his very angry younger brother. Oh, guess what? I see a fight in the future. And memories of certain rooftop.

Well, all for now. I'll see you all later.

Reviews? PLEASE!? More reviews means more determination to write and finish this story.

~Moonsetta


	7. Chapter 7

Well I managed to get three reviews in a matter of hours. I call that a great success. Sometimes you just have to leave the reader with questions. I know a lot of people have been confused by the last chapter. I promise an explanation will come in a later chapter.

Ok, time for the story. Oh a warning: eh, never mind you can find out yourself.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Raph shoved Leo back against the wall of the alleyway.

"Tell me!"

"I can't," Leo protested weakly.

"Ya can't huh?" Raph narrowed his eyes and glared.

In less than half a second he had Leo pinned to the ground, his sai at his older brother's throat, "I want an answer Leo. Now spill it!"

Leo remained silent. Raph pressed his sai closer and whispered, "I warn you, this time I'm not going to hesitate."

"So what stopped you before?" Leo asked with his own glare.

Raph frowned, he didn't have an answer. Well, he knew the answer. He couldn't because despite the two year absence, they we're still brothers. He knew at that moment he had him his grasp that he would trade places with him. He would die for his brother. That's why he hesitated, because he knew he loved his big brother as much as any of the others in his family. Could and would it stop him this time?

* * *

"Don, I'm fine!" Mikey said as he got a strange suction cup like device stuck onto his nose.

"I know, I just want to run a few tests," the purple masked turtle said.

Mikey sighed, where were Raph and Leo when he needed them?

* * *

April tripped over an abandoned bo staff and straitened herself up before walking into the turtle's dojo. She saw Splinter, punching away at the one punching bag in the room. Apparently, this angered him more than she had previously thought.

"What's wrong Leo?" she thought before making her way to the main room and scooping up the manila folder.

She sat down on the couch and opened it again. She shoved the first few pages and pictures away. At the sight of the next picture she slammed the folder shut and felt like she would lose her lunch.

* * *

"You are so freaking smug!" Raph yelled as he ran forward, his sais meeting Leo's swords.

"I don't want to fight you Raph," Leo said under the strain of his younger brother's anger.

"Well, too bad oh Fearless Leader," Raph said while scowling.

They both jumped back and then Raph shot forward as Leo scrambled for the fire escape. Before they knew it, they were on top of the building. It was the rooftop fight all over again. Of course, Raph didn't really care. Leo had stayed away for two years. Something so constant in his life was suddenly snatched away. Leo left them and that HURT. Now, something had happened to Leo during that time. They were best friends but Leo didn't trust him. THAT HURT. He wanted Leo to feel that pain. Raph had trusted him and now, he felt betrayed. His heart couldn't keep taking this!

Each thought was paired with a lash out with the red banded turtle's sais. He was angry. Neither turtle heard when the door to the rooftop flew open and when a yell rang out. Raph struck out with all his strength and knocked away Leo's swords before placing the points of both of his sais at Leo's throat. Then, everything was silent. Raph's eyes blazed a bit with the same anger of the previous fire, but inside something was happening. The flames were dieing, turning into a low cinder. He found his eyes widening and his hands shaking as he stared into the eyes of his older brother. Those dark chocolate eyes staring back were, for a moment, daring him to do it. Then, they grew curious and weary.

The younger turtle found himself taking a few steps back, slightly shaking his head. He had almost done it, again! He had almost killed him! He turned and dashed away, denial roaring through his head. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

He didn't hear Leo's call or Keno's footsteps as the young teen walked across the rooftop to Leo's side. He wasn't sure how long he ran but after time he stopped remembering what happened the last time he had left Leo alone. He quickly turned to find he was outside the neighborhood, almost home. He fought with himself, go home, turn around. The memories flashing through his mind, he turned to the nearest manhole and jumped down into the sewers.

* * *

"I have to go after him," Leo said as he located and sheathed his katanas.

"Do you even know where he is?" Keno asked.

"I have a few ideas but I can't leave that 'discussion' like that."

"Maybe I should call April or Casey now?"

Leo gulped but nodded. He knew now, it was only a matter of time. Keno descended the stairs and reentered his apartment. Good, his parents still weren't home. He quickly made his way to the phone and dialed out April's cell number. He glanced up at a noise and saw Leo slip through the window.

"Do you want to talk to April?" Keno asked.

Leo's expression changed and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Keno's mouth fell open and he screamed when Leo fell forward, the cause being a sword in his back. The hilt being held by a Foot ninja.

"Leo!"

Suddenly, all the windows shattered as Foot ninja crowded around the boy. The line clicked but Keno didn't find time to do more than scream as he dodged shurikens.

* * *

April set the folder aside and sighed before crossing her arms. She glanced up as Splinter walked out of the dojo, he seemed to be a more content mood but there seemed to be something bugging him. Before April could ask, her cell phone began ringing. She fished it out of her purse as Don and Mikey walked out of his lab, the white bandage around Mikey's leg much too obvious.

She checked the ID and was surprised, "Hey guys, it's Keno."

"You mean the guy who delivers the wonderful food of the heavens?" Mikey asked with glowing eyes, he was really hungry.

April answered and spoke into the speaker.

"…to April?" Keno's voice said in the distance.

"Hello, Keno?" April asked, getting a few puzzled looks from the others.

She set it on speakerphone and waited for Keno's voice. All that they heard made their blood run cold.

"Leo!"

"Leo! Keno! What is it!? Hello!"

There was a crash and the line went dead. They all met each other's gazes, there was trouble. Don glanced over to grab his tracker to find it was gone.

"I think Raph took it," April said and grew silent as the door to the lair opened and in stepped a familiar face.

* * *

The Foot ninja easily overcame the teenager and bound him with rope. They lit the apartment on fire and ducked out of the apartment, leaving the turtle ninja with critical bleeding wounds inside a ring of flames. The chuckled as they ducked out of the windows and as most vanished a few stood behind to appreciate their work. What they didn't expect was to fall unconscious to smacks on the back of their heads. The attacker glanced at the building with wide eyes and dove into the flames.

Keno coughed and called out for Leo. The flames were growing and he couldn't see any more than a few inches in front of him thanks to the smoke, ashes and flames. Suddenly, he found himself in the air. Someone was lifting him? Next thing he knew, he was outside in the alleyway. Before he could wipe away the ash to identify his hero footsteps faded into the distance as a window exploded.

"Keno!" a familiar voice called.

Keno stood up and walked to the end of the alley to see April, Casey, Splinter, Mikey and Don on the street.

"Guys!" Keno called.

"KENO!' the yelled and surrounded the boy.

"We better take care of those burns," Don said, reaching for the few burns Keno had sustained.

Keno pushed his hands away, "Guys, Leo's still in there!"

"What!?" they screamed and turned to see doors opening and people pouring out. They ducked into the shadows of the alley and could only watch in horror as the building collapsed in on itself.

* * *

The daring hero threw aside flaming boards and screamed out for the lost one. He had already gotten Keno out but where was-

His thoughts were cut short as a flaming shelf fell on top of him. He tried to jump away and earned a long cut on his leg, the blood bright crimson red against his green skin. He tried to put it down to walk only to collapse. He coughed from the smoke and called out again.

"LEO!"

Leo flinched in his semiconscious state, that was Raph, but hadn't he run off? He remembered the pain in his shell and then heat. Blistering hot heat. Burning fire.

"Leo," the voice whispered.

Then, Leo felt something on his plastron. A hand? A three fingered hand. One of his little brothers! He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes so he listened. Raph pulled himself towards his older brother as part of the ceiling fell down behind him. Great! Just great! He comes to save Keno and his older brother and now he's the one who needs help. The last window he could've escaped from exploded out, the flames lapsing over the area, burning it to ashes.

There was no way out!

Raph turned to Leo and dragged himself until he fell beside him, the smoke filling his lungs. Raph threw one arm over Leo, in an attempt to lift him, but found it was no use. He collapsed again but found the energy to move closer, trying to distance himself from the flames. He forced himself to move just one more inch to whisper into Leo's ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry big brother," he whispered before he began coughing from the thick smoke.

Leo flinched whispering out in his own chocked voice, "Reason…I- I didn't know. Not until…April told me. I didn't know…"

With that they both gave into unconsciousness, their last feelings being the flames lapping at their skin.

* * *

Whew, that was disastrous. Sorry about using Keno's place but I didn't want to burn April's place. She's lost enough. Don't worry, I say it now. I never mentioned that this was a deathfic. I don't like them anyways. You can always count on me to keep the forever famous **TMNT **alive and well. Sure they may be close to death, approaching death, in the vicinity of death, but not quite at death.

Anyways, I love reviews. And I'm free for the next two days to do whatever. Review and I'll write er type. It's a promise.

I repeat it again, not a deathfic, no one dies. Especially not my precious TMNT heroes! Oh, I sound like a preppy school girl. Ok, those wondering about Leo's explanation I'll reveal the remainder of his story either in one or two more chapters. So there hopefully won't be too long a wait.

Read and Review please!?

~Moonsetta


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm back! I think I'm too fast in updating, should I slow down and wait longer? My friend suggested I do that. I don't know it really depends on the readers. So, here's the next chapter.

I don't own TMNT. Although I really wish I did!

* * *

Splinter, Don, Mikey, April, Casey and Keno could only stare at the building as it collapsed. The emergency vehicles arriving much too soon.

"Is-is Leo-" Mikey spoke hesitantly.

He had already nearly lost his oldest brother once. He was still a bit angry at Raph for that. When he had walked in and heard the conversation between his father and red masked older brother he just couldn't stand it. They had just got Leo back!

Now all he did was staring at the dancing gold flames just a few feet away. No doubt his brother's body had been burned to ashes and was being blown away by the wind. Then they heard a clank as the manhole in the alley was flung away from the hole. Up came a green form and they all held their breaths.

"Raphael!" Splinter cried as his son was pushed up and aside for someone else to climb out of the sewers.

When the second form emerged they all ran forward. Don and April dropping to Raph while Casey stood guard. Keno and Mikey fell to Leo's side as he coughed out. Both of their skin was stained black.

"Leonardo, what happened?" Splinter asked as he went to eldest's side.

"Foot ambush, Keno," Leo said glancing around and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the teen was safe, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," he sputtered out before a coughing fit made him collapse.

"Donatello, how is Raphael?" Splinter asked a bit frantically.

"He's got some minor burns and there's large cut on his leg, but he'll be ok. Leo?"

"Don, you might want to see this!" Mikey screeched.

Don walked over and watched closely as Mikey and Keno turned Leo over. A crack, in the center of his shell. No, no that was his spine!

"That happened right before the Foot ninja broke in, one stabbed him in the back er shell," Keno said.

"KENO! KENO!" two frightened voices shouted out.

"Those are my parents," Keno mumbled.

"You better go," April said while wiping away the ash from Raph's face as he lay unconscious.

Keno nodded and climbed to his feet, "I'll come by later."

April smiled, "Yeah, I'll just order a pizza."

Keno smiled back and ran into the street that was crowded with emergency vehicles.

"KENO!!!!!!!" the same two voices shouted again before they were silenced by the roar of sirens.

"We need to get them back to the lair," Don said.

Mikey and Don scooped up Leo while Casey managed to lift Raph onto his shoulders. They jumped down into the open manhole as April dropped down last, closing it with the lid behind her. They looked ahead to where a tunnel was dug into the side of the wall and gasped at the falling, flaming debris. Somehow there had been an underground tunnel under the apartment building. A sudden stirring in the debris made them rush off as a young man stepped out of the debris and quickly ascended the latter nearby.

* * *

Don checked over the burns on his older brothers and inserted another dose of antibiotics into each of them. They better have answers when they wake up. He sighed as he heard heaving in the next room. Good thing their last meal was hours ago or they all would've puked at the sight as they looked deeper into the manila folder. Oh just because a disaster came up doesn't mean that Leo was off the hook. Not at all. They wanted and would get answers. The eldest wasn't running off this time.

In the other room Mikey was watching his nunchucks as he spun them in his hands. Around…and around…and around…and around…and around…

He stopped when a door opened and closed. He glanced up to see his immediate older brother walking out of his lab.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

Don smiled a tired smile and sighed a bit happily, "They'll be awake in a few hours."

"Ugh, I can't look at this anymore!" Casey said, snapping shut the folder, "What did happen on Leo's trip to Central America?"

"That's what we want to know," Mikey said, "Leo just ran off though when April showed us the folder."

"Leonardo will have much to explain," Splinter said as he walked in the main room from the dojo.

He seemed more tired than usual, no doubt that the punching bag had been given a full day of work. April glanced at her watch and scowled. It was now just 6:00am. The sun would be rising now.

She stood up, "I'm going to go check on Keno and his family."

"I'll come with you," Casey said.

They shared a secret look and turned towards the door.

"Bye!" Mikey shouted, "Make sure you bring some pizza during your next visit!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Mikey and pizza…

* * *

The semiconscious turtle groaned as pain erupted all over his skin.

"Ow," he thought, "What hit me?"

He glanced down to find his injuries had all been wrapped in clean white bandages. He tried moving and hissed at the pain that tunneled through his mind. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring at a familiar ceiling.

"Home," he thought, "I'm home."

Wait where-

"Leo?" a voice whispered.

The eldest forced his head to turn to the side, ignoring the flare of pain that erupted in his spine and neck. When his gaze was clear he breathed out happily, Raph was ok. Thank goodness he had managed to get them both into the underground tunnel in time. Of course, that had to of been when the floor fell apart under them. It was also very fortunate that Keno had told them about the tunnel. Too bad there had been a gas leak under the building a few years ago though.

"Leo?" Raph whispered again, staring at the still form across the room.

"Raph," Leo said after a difficult gulp.

Raph breathed out in relief. They were both ok. Good. Very good. They each stared at the ceiling trying to figure out how to speak their apologies.

They said it in unison, "I'm sorry."

They smiled slightly at that, they had done that very often lately.

"Sorry Leo. I shouldn't have did what I did."

"No," Leo protested, "You have every right to be angry. It's not that I don't trust you Raph. I do, you're my best friend."

"Then why won't you tell me what happened?" Raph said in a voice that got louder with each word.

"I'm scared," Leo said so softly, that it was almost silent.

Raph's trained ears picked up on the sound though and he forced himself to sit up on the cot he was lying on. Leo thought his younger brother would demand an answer immediately so he was confused when he opened his eyes and found Raph was looking down at him. Raph laid a hand on Leo's plastron and took three deep breaths.

"What are you scared of?" Raph asked.

"Failure," Leo said, his eyes shining with the truth.

"Failure?" Raph raised an eye ridge at that, "Leo you haven't failed anyone."

"Yes I did, I failed my mission, my training in Central America."

"How?"

Leo licked his dry lips and took a deep breath while closing his eyes, "I can't remember it so please take that into account."

"Huh? Leo you aren't making any sense."

Leo slightly smiled, "Well technically I did train a year. Six months and then another six months."

"What did you do, take the year in between off?

Leo took another deep breath and then continued, "I kind of did."

"Kind of?" a new voice asked as the door flew open.

The turtles looked up to see their little brothers and father in the doorway. Leo gulped and turned his head toward the wall. Don, was angry, if Leo didn't have a spinal injury he would've whacked him until he was black and blue. He even made the move to do so but a hand on his arm stopped his movement. Splinter held a warning hand out to his younger sons and walked slowly closer to his eldest son. Raph stepped back and out of the way. Once he saw the deep lines on Leo's face he turned and walked back to his two youngest.

"It seems Leonardo will only open up to Raphael," he thought as he faced his remaining two sons.

"Michelangelo, Donatello we will leave your brothers alone," Splinter said, his decision final.

"But sensei-" Don protested.

"No arguments Donatello, come my sons," Splinter said as he walked out the door.

Don sighed and turned to follow him when he realized Mikey hadn't moved. He looked back at his youngest brother to see him on the other side of the room, a hand on Leo's head.

"Mikey, leave Leo alone!" Don yelled, their father had just said to leave them alone.

Mikey whispered something to Leo and then walked away, back towards his immediate older brother. Once they were outside, Don asked what Mikey had said.

"I just said I was glad that he was ok," Mikey said with a shrug.

Back inside the lab, Raph turned to Leo, who finally tore his gaze away from the wall beside him.

Raph reached out and laid a hand on Leo's plastron again, "Bro, you don't have to tell everyone. Just let me know what happened."

Leo closed his eyes and then continued where he had left off, "I wasn't aware I took the year off."

"Huh?"

"Well, It happened when I had completed half of my training, a full six months living in the jungle. I didn't really know the date or time. I reverted to just marking the days as they went by. I would just make a notch in a large stick, I knew that once 356 had been cut, I could come home. I had made the 178th cut when it happened."

"What happened?"

"I went to a waterfall near by, for training when I sensed someone not far from me. I jumped into the trees and after awhile, once I thought I had outrun whatever or whoever that was near me, I fell. I know now that I was simply being corralled into a pit trap."

"Pit trap!?" Raph exclaimed, "Don't those have spikes at the bottom?"

Leo slowly nodded.

"So, you fell into a pit trap and landed on the spikes?"

"It was very painful," Leo said.

"And you didn't freaking tell us about it why!?" Raph yelled, his rage coming back quite rapidly because he knew those kind of traps were for killing animals not trapping them.

"After that I passed out. I woke up on the side of the bay near the single village I had somehow come to protect in the past once soldiers started to move in."

"Still being a hero huh?" Raph said with a smirk.

Leo laughed and cringed as pain flared in his spine.

"Ya ok bro?" Raph asked, his worry growing.

"My spine," Leo groaned.

Raph stepped forward and turned Leo on his side slightly. There, on the middle of his shell was a long band of metal. Now Raph was curious and slightly angry.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna have a talk with our, little brother," Raph said, turning away and making his way out of the lab.

Once he was outside his little brothers ran to him, "What did Leo say?"

Raph reached out and pushed Don against the wall, "What is wrong with Leo!? What's with the metal bar on his shell!?"

"Raph, let go!" Mikey yelled, trying to pull Raph's hand away.

His temper cooled down a bit, Raph released his hold and stepped away from his little brother, "I want an answer now!"

"One of the Foot ninjas stabbed a sword in his shell," Mikey explained as Don tried to get his breath back.

"If I hadn't put that metal bar in and sewed his shell back together with metal wiring any movement could've killed him. Could still kill him."

Raph growled, wait till he got his hands on any Foot soldier! How dare they stab his brother in the back!

"Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Raph naturally responded back.

"What has Leonardo told you?"

The thought made Raph freeze, there was obviously more to the story then what Leo had told him but they deserved to know at least what he knew.

Raph could already see the confusion on their faces before he told them, "Well, ya see. Leo didn't know it had been two years until April had told him."

"Ok, I know he was living in the middle of the jungle but a year of time shouldn't be that hard to recognize," Don said.

"Well, he kind of, took a year off."

"Took a year off?" Yep, there were the confused expressions.

"That's kind of all I got before I rushed out here. Sorry Don."

Don shook his head, "You're forgiven Raph just please find out what happened to Leo?"

Raph nodded and turned to the door when he heard coughing inside. He glanced back at his family and then slipped inside.

* * *

Whew, well there's that chapter.

See ya!

I have 27 reviews. The most I've ever gotten on one story is 34. This is officially my 2nd most popular story. Review if you want it to continue. If there's any questions PM me please.

~Moonsetta


	9. Chapter 9

Conscious says: I do not own TMNT.

_____

* * *

_

Leo was leaning over the side of his bed, which worried Raph as he entered the room, but he wasn't freaked out until he heard the splatter and smelled the metallic scent of blood.

"Leo!" he shouted and dashed to his brother's side, "Don!"

The younger turtles both rushed inside the room, took a quick observance of the blood and rushed to Leo's side as well, helping him to sit up. After a long, torturous five minutes they forced Leo to lay back down.

"Leo?" Don asked, "I need to ask you a few things. Can you feel your legs?"

Leo nodded while Mikey and Raph looked at Don in confusion.

"Can you move them?"

Leo nodded and shifted a bit, successfully moving all his limbs the slightest distance.

Don smiled, "Good. Very good."

"What the shell are you talking about Don?" Raph asked, the worry in his voice poorly hidden.

"I'm not quite sure, I'm still piecing it all together but it's possible that the sword, although it didn't damage his spine it could've damaged many important muscles. Coincidently, the ones that allow his limbs to move."

"Don, are you saying that Leo could-" Mikey's question was cut off as Don rapidly put together an explanation.

"Oh no Mikey, Leo is far from death."

The turtles breathed sighs of relief.

"So what is it?" Leo asked, his voice quite scratchy and weak after all the coughing.

"Well, if there's too much movement it could possibly cause, um…"

Don's voice trailed off at first and his eyes traveled to the opposite side of the room as he finished the sentence, "It's possible that Leo could become paralyzed from the neck down by this."

Raph and Mikey's jaws dropped. Paralyzed! Leo simply closed his eyes, he could aggressively rant that he had had worse but decided to not speak again, the blood was still in his mouth and throat.

"Y-you have to be joking!" Raph yelled, "Leo can't be paralyzed!"

"Calm down Raph," Don said frantically and then groaned.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! You're telling me Leo could be paralyzed and you want me to calm down! When I find that Foot soldier I'm gonna-!"

Don took a deep breath, frowned and let Raph rant. When Leo had been absent, Raph's temper had gotten out of control many times and the purple masked genius was not the expert on handling the hot-head's temper, Leo was. Although their father could calm him down, when Raph was too angry the only way to make the anger dissipate was through fighting. Don knew he was probably the worst ninja out of all them and had no chance of calming that anger. It had not been Leo's absence alone that had made him angry or the fact that he had to put up with all the responsibilities their leader had. It was the fact that he had no idea what Leo had put up with until he had to face it. He had thought being their doctor, surgeon and mechanic was hard, but he had to fight Raph daily, not to mention looking after their home, trying to soothe Mikey's nightmares, looking after Splinter's health, keeping track of humans that traveled too close to their home, getting food, watching his brothers and freaking out when he didn't know where Raph went all night.

Fading back into reality Don realized Raph's rant had stopped. He glanced down to find that Leo had his hand resting against Raph's arm, "Raph, he said it's a possibility. It isn't set in stone."

"But Leo," Raph protested, his eyes locking with his older brother's.

A sudden glint in Leo's eyes made Raph take a deep breath. Leo was amazingly able to calm Raph down now with no fighting needed, their last fight at Keno's being the one exception.

"Fine, but I can still assume the worst," Raph said as Leo's hand fell back onto the bed.

"But he'll be ok right?" Mikey asked as his mind processed the possibility of Leo never moving again.

No training, no hopping across the city rooftops, no playing ninja tag, no walking, no moving at all. "That would be pretty boring," Mikey thought.

"I'm not sure Mikey, all we can do is limit activity until it's safe to remove that metal band and hope for the best result," Don explained.

Raph clenched his hands into fists. Never moving again? Lying in a bed 24/7? He would rather someone kill him. It was this thought that had ignited his anger, because he knew Leo felt the same way. They'd both rather be dead than completely helpless for the rest of their lives. The insecurity tucked safely away for the time being Raph reached out to lay his hand over Leo's. Their gazes met and Raph tried to smile, knowing his frown never changed. Leo squeezed his hand back a bit and the shadow of a smile passed over his face for just a moment, thanking Raph for being strong for him.

"Come on Mikey," Don said, "Let's leave them alone."

"No, stay," Leo said.

"But I thought you were gonna tell Raph about-"

"I want you all here," Leo said in his scratchy voice.

"Mikey could you get Leo a glass of water?" Don asked.

Mikey nodded and slipped out of the room.

"Don?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Could you get sensei? He should be here too."

Don nodded and stepped outside the room as well.

"What made you change your mind?" Raph asked.

Leo glanced down and squeezed his hand again. Raph smiled and sighed in relief.

"Leonardo, Raphael," a voice at the door said.

They both looked up to see their sensei in the doorway, Don behind him.

Raph let go of Leo's hand and walked to his father, "Leo's agreed to tell us all what happened."

"Are you certain my son?" Splinter asked.

Leo nodded, slightly since his neck was still throbbing. Don, Raph and Splinter made their way to his bedside just as Mikey reentered the room with the water.

"Here, bro," Mikey said, holding it out to Leo.

To his surprise it was Don who reached out and took it. When confused looks met his gaze he calmly explained that they had to limit movement and that Leo himself was too weak to sit up and drink on his own. The purple masked turtle helped sit Leo up, who silently protested being waited on, while Raph stacked a few extra pillows behind him to keep him sitting up. Don raised the cup to his lips and told him to drink slowly. Leo complied, still casting a humiliated eye on his brother.

Finally, Leo was able to speak clearly, he took a long, deep breath and repeated what he had told Raph. The family protested at his view of his training as a failure but he continued on. With each word he slowly traveled back.

________

_

* * *

_

Leo last remembered that spike that had pierced his shoulder but now he felt a sense of cool, damp grass. Only a few feelings had broken through his dark façade. They were mostly sensations of extreme cold. He forced his eyes to open, although they felt cindered together. He was indeed lying face down in grass. After a moment of contemplation of where he could possibly be he tried to stand up but he fell to his knees. Why was he so-weak?

_The sound of lapping water made him look behind him. He was lying on the edge of the bay near the edge of the village. No! He shouldn't be this close! He could be seen! He hastily climbed to his feet and jumped at the sound of boats paddling across the water. Before anyone could have the chance to spot him he ducked into the trees. Peeking out between the leaves he glanced out on the water to see a few row boats. Some villagers were out fishing. One boat came dangerously close to him so he ducked further back into the shadows._

"_I'm glad that boat went down. The last thing we need here are scientists."_

_Leo frowned at that, scientists, a boat going down. His mind suddenly went to the old story of the Titanic. Had anyone gotten out? Deciding he couldn't do anything at the moment in broad daylight he slipped further into the trees and turned to make his way back to his cave. When he reached the jungle he found that half of it had been burned. Completely confused and shocked he jumped through the remaining trees and back to his cave, questioning what had happened. He reached his shelter only to find everything inside had thankfully survived the surrounding blaze._

_He ducked inside and moved a loose stone by the wall, confused as to why it took him so long to move it. He seemed to have become weaker. He decided it was just the shock of the pit trap. With that last thought he looked at his shoulder to find it was the same as when he had fallen. Strange, he hadn't even noticed it. Leo quickly located his old cloak and katanas. The rock had sealed them air tight and protected them from the fire. He cut away a bit of the cloak and tied it around his shoulder, but he still felt little pain. He took a more observant look around the cave and spotted where some of the fire had burned the walls. The he traveled to the back of the cave, only to find the stick he had been using to count the days had been caught among the blaze._

_He frowned but shook it off and stepped outside to choose a new one from one of the remaining trees. It took a while but he remade the 178 cuts, but now he had a problem. How many days had he been unconscious and not training? He would have to make them up. So, the turtle decided to wait a week before making another cut into the branch. He estimated that he couldn't have been out for more than a week. Of course, now he had another problem, he would have to move further into the jungle if he didn't want to be spotted. _

_Leo found himself in a new area the next day. He quickly found an old hallowed out tree to stay in, which almost felt like his cave. That night, he decided to investigate what had happened with these scientists and this ship going down in the bay. Under the shadows he slipped back to the edge of the village and quickly dove into the bay. Relying on night vision he had successfully perfected he found his way to the sunken ship and he paused for a moment to read the name on the side of the ship. It took a long minute but he slowly traced the letters with his eyes until they made sense._

_S.S. Black Wolf_

_He raised an eye ridge at the name but found an open hole and slipped inside. Uh, so they hadn't bothered to remove dead bodies. He ignored them and pressed on. The surrounding machinery was all completely obliterated. Leo found his way to the main command center in the ship and found more of the dead. Suppressing a shiver he swam to the far side and saw a key in a small door. Curious, he turned it, found it opened and caught the folder that slipped out. The large manila folder had been sealed in a plastic bag to keep it from getting ruined by the water. After a little more exploration Leo shot to the surface once again, scrambling for the bay and trees when he heard a boat nearing him._

_He set down behind the tree and slipped the folder out. He flipped it open and saw the cover page of some packet._

_1445678834_

_What was this? He turned the first page over and saw a large page with formulas on it.. After discovering the packet was just random notes he pushed it aside. Then, the next sight made him drop the folder in shock._

_There, in the picture. Was him, unconscious and on top of what he recognized as a dissection table. There was a saw blade in the corner of the picture. But what shocked him to the bone was the line drawn down his plastron in marker. He glanced down, there was indeed a long scar down the full length of his plastron. _

_

* * *

_

Sorry, but I have to end it there. The rest will come in the next chapter. See ya! Oh by the way, the next chapter is the last one so please review so I can post it ASAP!

~Moonsetta


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm glad you all came."

"I'm not," Raph growled while glaring at me.

"What? I promised you I wouldn't kill Leo, we had no contract on me not paralyzing him."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Please enjoy this chapter while I'm-RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

I do not own TMNT. Theme song rocks!

_

* * *

_

After regaining his senses Leo reached for the folder and continued looking on. The pictures growing more and more grotesque as he furthered on. When the next picture revealed a marker line drawn across his throat he slammed the folder shut and let it fall to the ground. He had been on that ship, had been captured and examined possibly experimented on. He would've thrown up at the thoughts if there had been anything in his stomach but thankfully it was just dry heaving. Although, it hurt, a lot. Leo carefully slipped out papers from the back of the folder without opening it and found them to be journal entries.

_Day 1_

_The hunters have caught a fascinating specimen in the jungle today. It seems to be a humanoid like reptile. They managed to drug the beast, although it's shoulder has been damaged by the pit trap they drove it in to. They warned us it was quite fast and would escape if given the chance. We've managed to observe how different drugs are affecting it. The reactions are very close to that of a human being's. Using an experimental technique we've managed to manipulate his body and mind to fall into a comatose state._

_Day 4_

_We've successfully cut into-_

_Leo slammed the folder down. If he had been on that ship, cut up by scientists then it would only be a matter of time before these things were found out. He had to destroy that ship! All the evidence had to be obliterated. He couldn't risk leading anyone here back to his family in New York. His stomach turned at the thought of home. He calmed himself down and reminded himself that he was only 180 days away from going home. Which told him he had better send a letter home before his family thought the worst._

_The next night he dove back into the bay and searched for the most effective way to be rid of the ship. He couldn't really start a fire underwater. Things could explode underwater though, but what were the chances that a ship full of scientists had anything close to what he would need? His answer was given as he slipped into a small room at the bottom of the boat. Apparently not all the scientists were studying strange, unusual animals. Someone there had been building a weird type of missile. Leo smiled and quickly scooped it up. It was very unlikely that it would work, but it was worth a shot._

_Once the missile was set in a launching pipe Leo surfaced for a breath of fresh air before pulling himself up on the bay. Now all he needed was a big rock. That is, if the missile launching pipe would still function. It took a few dives but he managed to clog the pipe with stones, debris, and vegetation. Finally he was back outside. Turtle luck true to form, the launcher wouldn't operate. _

_Wait, Leo knew there were still hunters in the village. He smiled sinisterly and shot to the surface. If he couldn't create a bomb, he would borrow one. So it was at 8:00om the next evening that certain explosives were stolen from some hunters while they were in the jungle. They all came back speaking of a ghost. The cry of the Ghost of the Jungle excited the villagers. At 4:00am the next day the sunken research ship exploded underwater and sunk into the sand below, the earth burying all it's secrets. Satisfied Leo turned to his next problem. Since he had 'borrowed' those mines to be rid of the ship and any evidence anyone could possibly have on him hunters began marching in by greater numbers than ever. They set up heavy guards at the dock, a few restaurants and even the post office. Leo gulped, that meant he couldn't get a letter home. He couldn't phone, the telephone lines had more security than the lair back home._

_Despite the guards he did try to send letters until he found that every piece of mail was simply burned. The dock had been shut down. He couldn't send anything that way. The chances of a helicopter flying in were one to one million. He was stuck. Well, he couldn't go home early he was only halfway done with his training. His new mission became to get rid of the hunters, the Black Wolves so he could find a way home. He only managed to settle his thoughts with the fact that he would be home very soon and then he could get his life back._

* * *

"I'm confused," Mikey said, "If you did all that, it was only one year right?"

Leo shook his head, "I thought I had been under those scientists eyes a few days, a week at most. What I learned later is that it had been much longer," Leo explained.

"A year?" Raph asked his voice rising higher with each word, "You're telling us they had you on all those drugs and in a coma for a year!"

Leo could only nod. Raph growled and tightened his hands into fists. A soft touch to his hand made him relax.

"My son," Splinter said, looking at his eldest in the eyes, "If this is true then why do you believe you have failed your training?"

"I was supposed to train a full year, all the strength I had managed to build up those first six months was wore down by that year of being in a coma. Once I was free I began training again but I had already lost everything I had gained. I didn't train for a year, only six months. That's why I told April that I couldn't come home a failure. I didn't know it had been so long. I trained six months, got captured, thought it had been a week at the most when in reality it had been a full year and then I trained six months more then found out I really had been gone two years."

Here, Leo took a deep breath, "After that I ran into the forest and just stayed inside that hallowed out tree. I snapped back into reality a few minutes later and started packing as fast as I could, but when I got back to find April, she had already left. The hunters were still there too, they had the dock and the roads closed off."

"Then, how did you get home?" Mikey asked.

Leo shrugged while his mouth tugged into a deep frown, "I started walking until I reached an airport."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Don suddenly snapped, leaning over Leo and staring down at him with a hateful glare.

"Don!" Mikey shouted and pulled him away.

"No one was really in a talkative mood when I returned. If you remember," Leo said, his eyes dropping to the floor.

The family grew silent at that truth. Even if Leo had told them when he returned it was unlikely any of them would've listened.

"Then where did April get the folder?" Mikey wondered out loud.

"I don't know, I was so sure I had destroyed all the evidence. I'm sorry, I failed you all."

Leo's head fell forward, causing a shadow to cover his eyes.

"Leonardo," Splinter spoke in an stern voice.

Leo unwilling glanced up at his father, ready for anything from death to abandonment.

"What did you learn on your trip? The purpose was not only to increase your strength and improve on your physical skills but-"

"To learn a new survival skill," Leo said with little emotion.

He had figured **that **out after he returned to New York.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Are jungle survival skills required of a ninja?" Don inquired.

Splinter smiled, "Ah, there were indeed many survival skills learned from living in the jungle but your brother has learned one you three will learn in time."

"So what is it?" Raph asked.

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes, "If you remember Raph, your training starts soon, you'll have to figure it out on your own."

"Ah, come on!" Raph whined.

Splinter chuckled and leaned over to lay his hand on Leonardo's forehead, "That lesson is primarily why I sent you Leonardo. It is the most important skill you must possess in your life. You did not fail my son, you simply learned a new lesson which I hope you will not forget."

Leo glanced around the room uneasily, still waiting for the punishment he was certain would come but grew confused when his sensei reached over and hugged him.

"I am glad you have come to tell us the truth behind this mystery. Perhaps now, we can allow our emotions of anger," he looked at Donatello, "Envy," he said with a glance at Michelangelo, "And impatience," he said at Raphael, "to be swept away from our conscious."

"I haven't disappointed you?" Leo asked.

"No, my son, now you must rest. This injury will take time to heal."

"Feels like I'm in a coma all over again," Leo said with a slight smile before he laid back and dozed off.

Later that night he opened his eyes slightly to see a form curled up by his side. It was snoring loudly, Raphael. Light breathing from his other side made him turn a bit to see Don at his other side. A stirring at the foot of the bed made him look down to see Mikey curled up at the foot of the bed like a cat. Leo smiled and reached out to pull Don and Raph closer. Finally, the truth was out and everything was ok.

The End.

* * *

Ok, that's it! Oh wait, an epilogue! I almost forgot. It'll be out soon.

Well stay tuned for the epilogue. Figure out if Leo's been permanently paralyzed, if Don's still angry, if Mikey gets more time with Leo, and what ultimately happened to the village in Central America.

See ya TMNT fan fiction readers and authors!

Please review! I want to post the epilogue ASAP!

~Moonsetta


	11. Epilogue

I do not own TMNT. I am not a genius! There's no way I could've come up with it!

* * *

Epilogue:

"Ok Leo, I've run all the tests," Don said while watching his eldest brother sitting up on one of the cots in his lab.

"And!" Raph yelled, sitting on Leo's left and moving slightly closer, causing Mikey, on the other side, to move closer as well.

"Everything seems to have healed correctly," Don said with a smile, "I'm keeping you on another two weeks of rest though, just to be safe."

Leo sighed but nodded, "So what do I have permission to do?"

"We can go watch a movie!" Mikey yelled, "Just you and me."

Mikey turned on, 'the eyes' and Leo was about to give in and say yes when Raph cut in.

"Oh come Leo," Raph said as he elbowed Leo's arm, "Don said no training, he didn't say anything about not roof-hoping. If we're lucky we'll run into the Foot and we can pulverize one of them for more answers."

"Well-" Leo looked back at Mikey.

"Oh, not those eyes Mikey please," Leo groaned.

Mikey stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Leo's defenses crumbled, but before he could succumb to his youngest brother's charm, he glanced back at Raph to find him copying the pouting stance. Oh no, he was right between their battle for attention.

"Save me," Leo squeaked to Don.

"Didn't Master Splinter want to talk to you Leo?" Don asked, giving his oldest brother the escape he needed.

"Right!" Leo said with a smile and dashed out of the room.

"Night out at 9:00!" Raph yelled after him.

"No! Movie night with your favorite little brother!" Mikey shouted too.

"Hey, stop stealing Leo!" Raph yelled.

"You're the one hogging him!" Mikey yelled back.

"He's my brother!"

"He's mine too!"

"You brat! I bet you're just trying to sweet talk him out of our training!"

"No I'm not! You're just being so nice to him because of your stupid mistake! You impatient hot-head!"

"What! Why you little jerk! You know what! You're just jealous that Leo would rather spend his time with me!"

"Oh, you're one to talk brick head! You just can't handle the fact that **I** am his favorite!"

"You are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

Don shook his head as he finished putting things away. They would be going for hours on end until one of their voices failed or it would turn into some kind of contest. The purple masked turtle walked into the living room to find Leo sitting on the couch, a hand thrown over his eyes.

"Headache?" Don asked.

"Slightly," Leo mumbled, removing the hand and leaning forward, "How long are they going to keep that up?"

"My estimation: 5 hours at max."

Leo groaned and then sagged.

"Hey Leo?" Don asked, suddenly starting to trace an invisible circle on the ground with his foot.

Leo raised an eye ridge at the strange behavior but answered, "Yes?"

"Um, they're going to busy yelling at one another and I really don't have much else to do except keep an eye on you so could I-"

Don fell into silence and let Leo figure out the rest of the sentence in his head. After a moment of contemplation Leo patted the spot next to him. The younger turtle smiled and sat down next to his older brother.

"Want to watch TV?" Leo asked, picking up the remote.

The purple masked turtle nodded, "There's a documentary on 18 about arthropods."

Mentally Leo rolled his eyes and thought sarcastically, "Fascinating, I **so **want to watch it."

The blue masked turtle kept his thoughts to himself and turned the TV to channel 18. He put the remote on the table, although he knew the next day he would find it in the couch, and leaned back once again. With that metal band gone it was so much easier to move. He'd never felt greater relief. About five minutes into the documentary Leo felt a pressure on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Don's head resting there while he breathed deeply.

Asleep. Leo concluded. Either this documentary was boring because Don knew everything it explained or he wanted to use it as an excuse. Leo reached for the remote slowly and turned off the television, making sure to move as little as possible so as not to disturb his younger brother. He sharpened his hearing and heard the distant shouts from, Don's lab.

"YOU SELFISH JERK!" Mikey shouted.

"ME! YOU'RE THE JERK! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Leo turned his attention back to his tech loving little brother and pulled him closer. Don responded by automatically cuddling into Leo's hold. The eldest smiled and took a moment to reflect on their, latest adventure. After trading stories they found out that the 'Black Wolves' in Central America had a connection to the Foot and with the Foot active once again, there was no doubt that they would have many fights to face in the future. April had finally revealed that the information she had found was on a laptop that one of the scientists aboard the ship had. He was the only one to successfully escape.

April had managed to erase the information before leaving Central America with the information all printed out. As for that folder now, it was being held for some reason by Splinter. He said that he wanted to keep the folder as a reminder of what he had failed to do, not as a teacher, but as a father, what he failed to perceive. Leo had been informed that the long wait of his spine healing was also allowing his chest wound to heal. Karai had driven the sword deep into his plastron but only slightly nicked the skin underneath. Still, his plastron took very long to heal. After Karai had drove the sword into him Leo simply ran off because he had still been in that animalistic state of mind. In other news, Keno and his family had found a new apartment to live in close to April and Casey's. So he contacted the turtles more often. After some research April informed Leo that the hunters had been driven away by the new 'Ghost of the Jungle' so apparently someone had taken up his role in the jungles of Central America.

The door to Don's lab flew open, startling the genius out of his nap.

"NO FAIR!" Raph and Mikey both yelled, scrambling towards the couch.

Don held onto Leo for dear life while the eldest simply smiled as his younger brothers tried to knock each other out of the way to sit at his other side. Mikey ultimately won and left Raph standing. Huffing, the red masked turtle turned to sit in one of the chairs when a hand reached out and touched his arm. His eyes flew back and locked with Leo's gaze. Those dark chocolate eyes held an invitation. Smirking that he'd be able to rub it in Mikey's face Raph stepped closer and sat in Leo's lap, curling as close as possible while sticking out his tongue at Mikey.

"Told ya I was his favorite," Raph mocked.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mikey shouted dramatically and tackled Raph off of Leo and onto the ground.

"Let's escape now," Leo whispered and shared a secret smile with Don before they both slipped out of the lair leaving the red and orange masked turtles to continue their competition.

It was five minutes later that they were seated up on a random rooftop. After ten minutes of solemn silence, Don turned to Leo.

"Bro, do you really have a favorite?" Don asked and mentally slapped himself, of course Leo wouldn't have a favorite.

"I do actually," Leo said a teasing smile.

"Who?" Don asked uneasily, fearing answer.

"All three of you."

Don frowned and mock glared at his older brother, "I knew you'd say something like that."

Leo laughed and Don smiled before his smile turned into a frown once again. He glanced down and fidgeted with his hands. Yes, Leo appeared to be perfectly back to normal once again. His spine had successfully healed, his plastron still had a thin crack in it but it would heal in the next few weeks. The genius turtle was trying to find the right words to explain what else he had learned after an examination but he wasn't sure how to say it or if he really could say it to his eldest brother.

"LEO!" Mikey's exuberant voice shouted a few rooftops behind them.

"Didn't we just escape them?" Don sighed, pushing his previous thoughts away for now.

Leo groaned, stood up and walked away from the edge before being knocked over by Mikey.

"I love you big brother!" Mikey shouted next to his ear.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" another voice shouted and Mikey jumped to his feet to run from Raph.

"I'm still your best friend right Leo!" Raph asked frantically.

"Yes," Leo said with a tired smile as Raph cheered and Mikey grew angry.

"Want to sneak back to the lair?" Don asked Leo as their brothers began fighting again.

Leo nodded and they both set out for home. Halfway through the trip Don stopped suddenly.

"Don, what is it? What's wrong?" Leo asked, his protective side glowing brighter than a neon sign.

"You don't remember right? They had you too drugged?"

"Yes," Leo said coming to a conclusion, "You were looking in that folder again."

Don nodded ashamedly but it wasn't merely the thought of those pictures and notes the scientists had kept but what Don had discovered in one of the reports. He at first didn't believe it and ran a few tests. It all too well proved a single truth. All those drugs did have a negative affect on Leo but the younger turtle was hesitant to reveal the problem.

Unable to read Don's thoughts Leo sighed sadly and stepped forward to pull his little brother into a hug, "It's ok Don. It may have happened but I'm here. We're all here."

"Well, you won't be here for much longer…"

* * *

So, was it good?

Make sure to leave a review. You guys rock! An author gets no where without their readers backing them up, like a team. So anyways, reviewers are awesome and like totally make the world go round!

I just sounded like Renet.

*Shiver.*

Happy now Raph?

"I guess," he said with a huff.

There is no pleasing the guy, honestly. Everyone's alive and ok, what more does he want? So, I want to hear people's thoughts. Reviews and messages will be loved for all time! Oh, and if I overlooked anything please yell at me.

~Moonsetta


End file.
